Harry and the Path of Love
by Aurora2490
Summary: Love can save the world.On HIatius
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The story is the property of J.K. Rowling

Harry and the path of love.

Harry awoke in his room and sat at the window looking out at the riseing son. He felt guilty because it was beautiful today and he felt this way. Hedwig sat in her cage looking at his tear stained eyes. Since the death of his godfather Harry had done nothing to the delight Aunt and Uncle but stay in his room and walked the streets. Hedwig had been his only comfort over the summer. Hermione and Ron had written of course but the letter's were short. Cause really what can you say in a letter to make losing someone any easier. They had managed how ever get the traces off their wands before they goy on the train for home. So Harry was able to unlock Hedwig's cage and let her out without Uncle Vernon knowing. She spent a lot of time out with Harry. Seeming to understand his pain and sorrow. The sileint unjudging reasurrance soothed his painful heart. Something else plagued Harry's mind. The talk he had with Sirius befoe leaving with the school train at the beginng of the last year. He kept replaying it in his mind.  
((Harry aproached his godfather. "Sirius." He said quivering. Sirius shot up out from under his cover's at the fear in his godson's voice. "Harry oh my god what's wrong son? You are shaking." He said fretting over the boy. "There is something I want to tell you. But.. I'm afraid... you won't want me anymore." Said Harry crying in his arms. He held Harry at arms length and looked into his eyes. "Harry how could you ever think that? I love you no matter what." He said. "Sirius. I'm ... gay." He said crying. Sirius just smiled. "Harr I know my son and I don't care." Said Sirius smiling. Harry slowly stopped crying. "Really you don't?" He asked. "Harry my boy. You will find in our world people are a more open about homosexuality. We excepted it a long time ago. Umlike those muggles you live withour kind is more wise. We may not be perfedt but we at least understand for the most part that you don't choose who you are attracted to. Plus Harry. Have you ever wondered why you have never heard of me going out with a woman?" Asked Sirius. Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You mean your gay?" He asked. "Yes Harry I am. Now is there a boy who has caught your fancy?" He asked and Harry started to look flushed."I think your old enough to know something about me that I never told anyone. I will tell me if you tell me first." Said Sirius. "I don't yet I think a few are cute. Like Bill, Charlie, and the twins." Said Harry. "Wow striving to have a go at all the Weasleys are we? What about Ronald?" Asked Sirius with a raised eye. "Well he's cute but he lacks the maturity." Said Harry. "Maturity. Very good for you my boy." Said Sirius hugging him. "So what are you going to tell me Sirius?" He asked. Sirius twiddled his thumbs then cast a sileincing charm on the room. "Is it that sensitive?" Asked the young boy. "Yes. It is Harry. I am hopping you won't think any less of me or who I'm about tu tell you about. I was in love with him but he wasn't with me. But non the less we tried. He just couldn't do it. But we stayed close friends. Harry I was in love with your father." He said. "My dad? Did you two?" He asked and Sirius nodded. "I am sorry if this distresses you." He said looking away. "Sirius. Like you nothing you ever tell me could make me love you less. I actually like hearing that you two shared this." He said. "Really? Why?" He asked. "It makes me feel a bit like your son. Knowing that you and dad were that close. I'm guessing he was bi?" asked Harry. "Yes. He was. This talk is kind of funny cause he told me once that he knew his son would be gay." Said Sirius. "Really." He asked. "Yes. Said it would be for braking my heart. But he didn't Harry. It may have been breif but we shared something good. He was so gentle when we first did it. Wanting me to enjoy it as much as with him." Said Sirius. Harry reached out and held his godfather. "He may of said he didn't love you like that. But I know he did Sirius. Some place deep down in his heart. Hell if it wouldn't be like incest I might of hit on you." Laughed Harry. Sirius cracked up)  
Harry's eyes watered again thinking about it. He made the deceshion when he went to the Burrow in a couple of day's that he would tell the Weasley's the only family he really had left besides Hagrid and Hermione. He wondered what adventures coming out would bring. He knew Sirius would be proud oh him. He thought for Sirius I will do this. For us both.

At Malfoy Manor Draco walked the halls. He hated this place with every fiber of his being. For it reminded him of what he was expected to be come. A follower of the darklord. To popetuate the hunting and killing of innoceint races. To kill. He secretly hated what his father was and what he stood for. He put up a front but it was only to protect his mother Narcissia. If Lucius had ever found out that his mother had secretly been counteracting the lessons his father tried to instill in him. He would kill her without a thought.He hated even more the inner truth that he had to hide from him. That he was gay. His mother knew of course and understood. She held him when he cried because of his loneliness. He wanted desprately to be held in loving arms. A mans loving arms. He knew if his father knew he would not stand for it. He would kill him on sight. He felt so alone. His mother came around the corner and grabbed him in a hug. "My son you looked troubled." She said. "I am as always mother." He said and her eyes dropped. She was thinking to herself. She knew she needed to get Draco out but how she did not know. It was fastly aproaching his 17 birthday and he would mostly be asked to wear the mark of the darklord. She made a mental deceshion to do the only thing she could. "My son you will be happy son. I promise." She said turning around heading down to her study to prepare. I wish that were true mother. He thought.  
Narcissia had had enough of this. She headed into her study and took out some parchment. She began to write a letter to the only person she perceived could help her and her son.

Harry cheered up a little knowing he'd be leaving tomorrow. He sat in his room and heard a pecking on the window. It was a raven more beautiful then any he had ever seen. He opened his window and it flew in and perched on his desk. Harry took the letter and sat to reead it.

# Harry,  
If you close this letter and tear it up you have every right to. I know of the bad blood between you and my son. Although he presents the bad boy front in school its just that a front. I am the mother of Draco Black. I know he use's the name Malfoy but we both hate it. I was forced into this marriage with his father. I know you may not beleive any of this young Harry. I know what my husband has done to you and am most sorry for the death of your parents. Lily I remember was always a good student and made those in Ravenclaw respect her. I was in Ravenclaw to the distain of my family. I at school was free to be the open minded girl I wanted to be. The Ravenclaws made sure of it. As I said before Draco's attitude is just a front Harry. He does it cause he fear's for my life. I have been over the year's secretly counteracting all of my husbands lessons. He actually looks up to you and your two friends. He charishes the competetion between himself and Hermione for the top student spot. He is humbled by Ronalds loyaltiy to his friends and wishes he had friends like you do Harry. He will probably never forgive me for saying this. But he never shuts up about you when his father is not aroud. He told me of how it was amazing to watch you handle the Hippogriff's. How you befriend anyone weither muggle- born or creature. He let it slip once that he loves you Harry. I asked him how he knew and he said and I quote"Because everytime he see's an act of injustice he stands even if it looks like he will lose. And when it comes down to the final battle. He will stand tall watching you save the world you've come to love." I know all this is unbeleivable Harry but in a a short time. Draco's 17th birthday will come to pass and he will be forced to wear the mark of the darklord. He is depressed about what he has to do Harry. I fear he will try to take his life Harry. He has had enough of his father's way's. He doesn't wish to leave me alone but it may become to much. I implore you I don't care if you lock us in some cave but just help us escape this younge one. I fear for my son the same way your's feared for your life. Please Harry save my son.

Narcissia Black#

He examined the letter and there was tear stain's on the parchment. He didn't know how but he knew she was telling the truth. He quickly packed his things and hovered his truck downstairs where the Dursley's sat. Uncle Vernon was shocked to see the trunk float and angry. "Boy where are you going!" He asked. "I am leaving a head of schedule. A urgent matter has been brought to my attention that must be dealt with immediately." Said Harry. Vernon got up and started in Harry's direction. Harry turned and pointed his wand at him. "You are underage you can't do magic." He said and Harry smiled. "Well that is true. The ministry traces all magic and would know I was using magic. That was if I hadn't taken the trace off of my wand before the summer holidays." He said and Vernon backed off. He turned back around and walked out the front door. Stood at the sidewalk and signaled the night bus. It pulled up and the doors opened and the manager put his stuff on and gave him a hug saying it was good to see him. Harry laid down and told them he wanted to be dropped over outside of Malfoy Manor. He got out his his cloak and put it on under his cloak thinking it might come in handy.

Narcissia stood waiting for the Raven she sent yesterday. It flew in the window and held in it's mouth a small peice of parchment. She opened it. #Yes be ready Narcissia. Help is coming. Be prepared to fight.# It read. She walked slowly to her son's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Said Draco. She walked in and closed the door. She them cast several locking and sileincing charms. "Mom what's going on?" He asked. "Son our plight is over. Help is coming." She said hugging him. "How?" He asked in releif. "I have reached out to Harry Potter." She said. "He won't help he hates me." Said Draco sadly. "On the contrary." She said handing him the peice of paper. He read it and his heart started beating fast. "How?" He asked confused. "Well I told him everything. About how your act was to protect me and how I have been secretly teaching you th right way. You may hate me Draco." She said. "Why? Oh no you didn't?" He said. "Yes I did. Draco I am sorry I outted you. But he has a good heart you have told me so. I do not know if this has anything to do with how he feels about you. But I can't help thinking that note arrived rather quickly." She said. "So what do we do?" He aske dgetting up to pack his things. "First hand me your wand." She said. He handed it to her and she said some sort of spell over it. "Now the trace is over your wand." She said smiling. He hugged her and went to packing. All the while wondering if maybe there was a chance she was right.

Harry arrived outside the Malfoy Manor and waited. He had sent Hermoine a letter and Remuis knowing he could trust them to be dicreete. He heard someone walking up to him and he turned to see them both there. "Hermoine. Remuis. Think you for coming to help me." He said. "Are sure this isn't a trap Harry?" Asked Remuis. He handed him the letter and he examined it. "Seems to be real." He said. "Harry I am always here to help you. I am proud of you for helping Draco evem after all that was said.' She said hugging him. "Well first. You have both read the letter. I have an alterior motive. I am in love withhim as well." Said Harry. "Harry are you saying your gay?" Asked Hermoine. He nodded. "I knew it." She said. "Harry we are happy you told us." He said. "So let's get to work. I have brought my cloak incase of an emergency. We are here to grab Narcissia and Draco. But if you have a chance to take Malfoy out by all means do so. I calle dyou here Hermione cause I know you are most affective in charmed breaking. Remuis I know with Malfoy there is going to be dark magic involved that's where you come in. I am here for added muscle. Let's go." He said and they nodded. They each cast an invisibilty spell on themselves. They spelled a gate in the wall and they broke the lock then apon entering Remuis fixed it to cover their tracks.

Narcissia was packing the nissessities and shrunk everything and put it in her pocket. She ran to her son's room and he was packed as well. They walked down the halls. Suddenly a house elf stood beside them. "Dobby here to help mistress and boy with escape. Greatest of wizards comes with Lupy and Granger to save. I am to stand guard in case he returns." Said Dobby. "Lupy who's that?" asked Narcissia. "Professor Lupin. He's the werewolf teacher that we had for defense against the dark art's. He's friends with Harry and Hermoine's with them. Knowing Granger she's got a plan and Lupin can over power any dark wizard." Said Draco. "Oh really?" Asked Lucius standing at the top of the stairs. "Father stand back. You will not stop us.' Said Draco drawing his wand and his mother did the same. "You betray me! I will not allow this!" He yelled. He ran at them and they were going to react but Dobby beat them to the punch and he used his magic to throw his past master up the stairs.They turned and ran and Lucius got up and followed. Draco stopped and cast a reducto at him and he avoided it. Narcissia sent a whirl wind at him and it knocked him off his feet. They made it to the entrance hall and he apparented in front of the door. "I got you now." He said raising his wand. He was suddenly in a binding jynx and they turned to see there hero's standing behind them. "Lucius you pathetic man." Said Remuis. He tried screaming but Hermione sileinced him. "You actually came." Said Draco starring at Harry. Harry stepped forward and stroked his face. "Oh course I did." He said and leaned in to kiss Draco. Draco went weak in the nknees and collapsed into Harry's chest. Lucius was rabbid. "Ok you two later we need to leave and get to our hideout." Said Hermione smiling. "Told you so." Said Draco's mother elbowing him. Harry decided he had to do one fianl thing. He walked over to Lucius and his eyes grew big. "I will let you live. But not with your memory." Harry said. He erased Lucuis's memories of the intrushion and untied him and cast a sleeping spell on him. They moved him and walked out the front door and past the gates.

He grabbed Draco and pulled him close making Narcissia tear. "So where are we going?" She asked. "To my home." He said and they walked somemore then signaled the night bus again. Harry and draco cuddled up. "Harry. Are you really gay?" Asked Draco. "Yes Draco. I am and I do love you to. I was just afraid to say it cause I stupidly didn't see past your front. I am sorry.' Said Harry holding him close. "Harry. I was afraid when my mother told me that she told you that it would be a disaster but I am glad now that she did. My love." Said Draco. Harry's eyes grew big. He moved in and kissed draco letting Draco's tongue enter his mouth. Hermione just smiled and grunted. They two looked at her and she came up to them. "As Harry's best friend and almost sister it is up to me to see he doesn't get hurt Draco. I am glad he's happy again. But beware you brake his heart. I know spells that can't be detected by even the ministry." She said and hugged draco. Narcissia just smiled. "Draco I would listen to this girl looks like she means buisness." Said his mother smiling. Draco nodded and returned to kissing Harry. The bus stopped and Harry and the other's got out of the bus and they all began to walk over the hill. At the bottom was the Burrow. Harry got out the invisibility cloak. "What's that?" Asked Narcissia. "My father's invisibility cloak. I know you are good but the others if they see you coming will jump into battle mode. You'll walk up there with us under this until we can exspain a few things like why I left home without telling them." Said Harry and they both nodded and got under the invisiblity cloak. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Mrs. Weasily opened the door and pulled Harry into a hug. "What are you doing a guard was suppose to retreive you?" She asked walking into the kitchen. Harry let the other's all in. Ron and the other's came down and Ron hugged him. "So strt explaining." Said Molly. "Well plans changed." He said as Hermione and Remuis took a seat. "Mom we had to help someone. It was urgent and I was the only one that this person would trust to do it." Said Harry. "Ok who?" She asked. "Well sit." He said andMolly got a strage look and sat. "I received a letter from someone afraid for their life and the life of their child. She would only trust me to do so because of the bad feelings towards her and her son." Said Harry handing Molly the letter. Molly turned white and looked at Harry. "Are they safe oh gods please tell me they made it." She said. "I guess that's a ok. Take off the cloak." Harry said and Narcissia slipped the cloak off herself and Draco. "Malfoy! But he's as evil as his dad." Said Ron and his other three sibling's agreed. "Ron that was a front. Draco had to do that to not cast suspiousion on his mother. She has been teaching him in secret not to be like his father. They were getting ready to force the mark on him so we had to act quickly." Said Harry. "Likely story. He should be cursed to oblivion." Said Ron angerly. Harry was pissed. "Ron you are one of my best friends but if you touch my boyfriend I will kill you!" Said Harry making everybody in the room including Draco to turn to him shocked. "I'm your boyfriend?" asked Draco. "Yes my love." Said Harry pulling him in for a kiss. "This can't be real." Said Ron. "It is I assure you. They were doing it all the way here." Said Hermione giggling. They both stopped and Draco looked to Ron. "Ron. I know you don't trust me but promise you that I do love Harry with all my being. Have since I first laid eyes on him. But I had to protect my mother wouldn't you of done the same to protect someone you cared for?" asked Draco. Ron looked down at his feet and walked up to Draco. "I am sorry Draco. I don't know what I would of done in your shoe's. But I know how it is to wanna protect those you love and I hope we can get passed our old differences and be friends." He said looking at Draco and shocking them all. The rest of the siblings followed and their father came in the front door and saw Draco and Narcissia. "Molly honey what's going on?" He asked. They explained everything to him and he took Harry in his arms. "Harry you are like my son no matter what. Now I must alert Dumbledor to where you are and the recent developement's." He said heading out the door and appairanting.

With in the hour Dumbledore came through the front door with Mad Eye and Tonks. "Harry I have heard of what you did." Said Dumbledor. "I know it was foolish sir. But I had to." Said Harry stroking Draco's hair as he laid in his lap. "My boy while it may have been foolish it was nothing less than I expected from you. Mr. Malfoy I am glad to hear that you are safe and sound. As for you Narcissia I am proud to see that what you were taught with in my classroom was not wasted on you.' Said Dumbledore with a smile. "Sir if you would. Do not call me by my sir's name. Call me by my mother's maiden name of Black." Draco said. "Harry. I am quite sorry to hear of my brother's demise. I know you were quite close to him and I am so sorry I couldn't have helped save him." She said. "Nacissia you had no way to. I do not blame you. I have cried my tear's and mourned for a whole summer. Now I just wanna concentrate on the hope here with me.' Said Harry and Draco looked him in his eyes and a tear escaped him and he kissed Harry as hard as he could. "Draco let your man breath." Laughed his mother. Harry was panting and hugged Draco while the other's laughed. "Sirius would be so happy. I know he would love you to Draco." Said Harry. "So I surmise that your godfather knew?" Asked Mad Eye. "Yes he did. He was gay to. He fell for my gather and they even went for a short while but dad fell for mom. But they stayed good friends. Sirius was in love with him until the day he died." Said Harry. "Sirius who would of thought. Aunt Narcissia if you want I can tell mother and bring her to see you sometime." Said Tonks. "That would be wonderful neice. I have so missed my sister she was the only one who understood me." Said Narcissia. "So Harry I think for safety we will house you and Draco together in the Gryffindor 7th year barricks." Said Dumbldore. "Sir actually could I be resorted?" Asked Draco. "I don't see why not Draco." Said Dumbledore who made a coupl wand movements and the sorting hat was summoned to them. "Hello to all." It said. "Hat we have an urgent resorting you must do. It is of great importance that Draco be placed in Gryffindor if yo can do it." Said Dumbldore. He placed the hat on Draco's head and the hat took a look with in him. "Draco I placed you where you were last year for safety now let's see. In Gryffindor you shall be." Said the hat. "Thank you hat." Said Dumbledore and the hat was sent back. "Thank you head master." Said Draco. "I will place you in a room with Harry." Said Dumbldore smiling and so Harry and Draco did. They all ate dinner and the guest left.

Draco and Harry laid in bed awake in one another's arms. Draco traced Harry's chest and Harry combed through his hair. Draco took an chance and started to kiss him down his stomache and liked his happy trail. "Draco you don't have to do that." Said Harry trying to hold back his lust. "I want to my love." Said Draco as he slowly slipped Harry's boxer's off and his now hard 10 and a half inch cock flopped out. Draco just starred ai the master peice. Harry grabbed Draco's leg's and pulled his loves boxer's off to. Draco was an inch small than him. Draco and Harry started teaseing the head of the other's cock by licking the slit and under belly of the head. They both were moaning and draco suddenly took Harry's all the way in his throat making him hive a cry. "Draco." He said then took Drao's into his. They used their throat muscles to massage the other's cock. They slowly fucked the other's face and cummed down each other's throat's. They were bothe exausted and kissed each other mixing their cum. Draco got back in position oh Harry's chest and they fell asleep.

In the morning Ron looked in to wake Harry up and saw Draco in his arms. He looked at his friend sleeping peacefully. He decided it would take sometime getting used to this and that he should tell Harry his secret. He closed their door and decided Harry should sleep a peaceful sleep for the first time. He walked down and sat at the table and Molly noticed him. "Ron did you wake the other two?" She asked. "No." He said. "Why not?" She asked. "I couldn't wake them mom you should of seen Harry and him. It was a beautiful sight. Looked to be for the first time that Harry has really had a peaceful sleep." Said Ron. "Oh. I see. I will just save them something." She said. Then suddenly it hit her what he said and she looked at him. "Ron." She said and he nodded and she went over and hugged him tight. "How long have you known?" She asked. "For a long while. I was just afraid to say it. But seeing those two. It gave me courage to." Said Ron. His brother's came down and saw him hugging his mom tight. "Oh did little Ronicons have a bad dream?" Asked Fred in a baby voice and Molly smacked him. "No making fun of your brother Fred. Or so help me I will groud you until your thirty.When you wanna tell them son." She said walking to the sink. "What was that about?" He asked.

Harry awoke and so did Draco about 11. "Wow they didn't wake us I wonder why? Hey wanna take a shower love." Asked Harry smiling and Draco said yeah and they grabbed some cloths they rushed to the bathroom flashing George. "Hope George is ok." Giggled Harry and they turned on the water and hopped in. Harry held Draco close and he the started washing his stomach. Draco starte dto get hard and Harry smiled and Draco felt his erection. Draco turned around and slipped Harry right in. Harry was leaning on the wall for support cause the pleasure was liable to make him fall. Draco kept eye contact with him and Harry thrust his cock in and shot his load. Draco stood and Harry went to return the favor. He slipped his love in and Draco fucked his face and moaned. after a few he cummed to. They hurried up and finished. Draco got dressed and looked quite feminine aspecially now that he let his hair stay with out gel. "Draco you look beautiful. I like you better without that gel to." Said Harry. Draco agreed with him and they walked downstairs were Mrs. Weasley sat at the table with Ron starting lunch. "Hey love birds." Said Molly. "You didn't wake us." Said Draco. "Well I went to but I decided not to you both looked so peaceful. Including you Harry. Like you had never in your life had a nightmare." Said Ron. "Thank you Ron. I dreampt of only a future with him." Said Harry kissing his love. "Harry I have something that I think that it's only fair I tell you." Said Ron looking at his brothers. "Ron what is it man?" He asked sitting beside him. "Harry I'm gay to." Said Ron and Fred and George looked dumb struck. "I don't beleive it. Prove it." Said Harry kind of smiling in disbeleif. "Draco don't hate me this means nothing." Said Ron kissing Harry. Ron was a good kisser. Not like Draco but good. "Ok I beleive you." He said Laughing. "Hey no fair." Said Draco. Ron giggled and kissed Draco to. "Wow Ron. I have no more to say." Laughed Draco. "So Ron you like anyone?" Asked Draco. "Yeah but it's kind of embarssing and I know I will never hear the end of it from those two." Said Ron pointing at the twins. Molly got the rolling pin and pointed it at them. "You two remember what I said." And they sat straight. "Well I like... Neville." Said Ron. "Oh my god." Said Fred causing Molly to lift the pin and he shut up. George swatted his twin. "Ron if you need help just say the word mate." Said George. "I doubt Nevilles gay George but thanks bro that means alot." Said Ron sadly. Draco walked over and whispered to Molly. "I think it's time we had the Longbottoms over for tea." Said Draco and she nodded and smiled.

An hour or so later there was a knock on their front door and Narcissia answered the door and welcomed the Longbottoms inside. Ron froze when he saw Neville. Neville had grown quite alot. He wore a tight shirt now and he had longer hair. He looked at Ron and said hi but he was to froze to answer. Draco elbowed him. "Hi Neville." He leaned into Draco. "I will get you for this Draco." Whispered Ron and Draco smiled. Neville and his gramother were a little shocked to see Narcisia and Draco at the Weasley's. "Narcissia don't think I'm not glad to see you but I never thought I'd see you here." Said the old woman. "Well I left Lucius. Me and Draco were tired of that monster." She said sitting by the old woman. "My word. I never thought I'd see the day." Said Augusta. "Neville. I am so sorry for what I did to you all these year's. I know you know what it's like. I was trying to protect my mother and I had to make people think I was on my father's side." Said Draco hugging Neville. Neville hesitated and then hugged the boy tight. "Draco your forgiven. I can't fault anyone for doing those things to protect someone they love. I would of done the same." Said Neville. "Neville I have been waiting for this day forever. To apologize for what my husband helped bring about. Augusta. I don't know your pain. But I do know that I couldn't live if anything happened to my Draco. I wish I could make this right." Said Narcissia crying and Augusta cried holding her. Ron aproach Neville and looked him in the eyes. "Neville I have something I need to tell you. I will understand if you don't feel the same. But Neville you are so gentle and loving. You have had so many great tragedies be fall you yet you are so sweet and kind. I have always admired that and I well. You made me fall in love with you." Said Ron. Everyone just stood still and Neville seemed to of stopped breathing. Augusta stood and stood by Neville. 

"Boy you kiss him before you turn blue." She said and Neville looked at her. "You know?" He asked. "Yes. It was painfully obvious." She said. Neville looked at Ron and pulled him into his chest. Ron felt his mucles through his shirt. Ron let his hand wonder and felt that he actually had a six pack. Neville smiled then brought Ron's lips together and Ron opened his mouth allowing Neville to slip his tongue in. Draco and Harry just smiled and kissed to. Neville and Ron stopped to breath and he looked at Harry and Draco. "That I never thought I'd see." Said Neville laughing. They laughed and Neville pulled Ron closer and looked into his eyes. "Ron will you be my boyfriend?" Asked Neville. Ron just teared and smiled and tackled him to the floor. He had pushed up Nevilles shirt and everyone saw Nevilles new six pack. "Neville my god. You have really developed." Said Draco and Harry nodded. "Well lifting weights will do that." Laughed Neville. They had their tea and they all talked about school. "You guy's get to sleep in the same room not fair." Said Neville. "Well no one will stop you. Plus we each get to pick our own room and if you want find two rooms close together." Said Harry. They nodded. "So Harry. Are you a virgin?" Asked Augusta and Harry spit out some tea. "Well um." Said harry. "Both of us are virgins but explored." Said Draco releaving Harry who looked releived. "So Ron. What about you?" Asked Narcissia. "I am not answering any of those question's in front of me mom." Said Ron. "Son. I won't get mad your a teenage boy." She said and he twittled his finger's. "Define virgin." He said. "Let me guess. You have a certain toy laying around." Said Narcissia making him blush. Molly just blushed to. "Ok enough of us pick on the straight boy's." Said Draco. Fred and George went to leave the room. "Where are you two going?" Asked Molly. They stopped and turned around. "Neither of us are virgin's.' Said George. "Can we know who with?" Asked Draco. They just looked at one another. Draco's eyes and mouth dropped and Harry's followed. "Ok how about the weather?" Asked Draco trying to change the subject. "Come on boy's." Said Narcissa. "I lost it to... Fred." Said George in a low voice. Molly went white and Fred and George kind of pulled into each other's arms. "No boys wait. I'm ok. I am a little shocked but I won't stand in your way." She said. "You won't?" Asked Fred. "No. And don't worry I'll tell your father for you." She said and the twins hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's. 

Harry and the Path to Love 2

They all were happy in the Weasly house hold. Arthur had taken all the news well and life was going on. Bill and Charlie came and visited and to offer their support to their brother. Bill gave Harry a big hug and kissed Draco's hand which went over great. Charlie was a rugged guy but got the whole love thing. But as usual someone had to show up to bring people down. It came in the package of a knock on their door. Molly opened it to find Percy standing there and welcomed him in. Neville sat on the couch with Ron and they were intertwined like the twins and Harry and Draco. He snared a little. Ron saw who it was and just went back to playing no your the cute one with Neville. "So Percy son what brings you here?" Asked Arthur hugging him. "Them." Said Percy pointing to the three groups of lover's and Bill and Charlie sitting amoungst them. "They have brought shame apon this family." he said and Arthur was looking steamed. Bill stood and walked to his younger brother. "How's that percy?" Asked Bill. "Their perversion's and to add to it Fred and George. Incest. You allowing all of this. Ron what has Harry done to you?" Asked Percy. Ron was mad and got up slowly walked to Percy. He smacked his brother and Percy held his face. "You are the disgrace. You turn your back on your family like we don't exsist. Then you show up just to judge us. I don't think so. Harry didn't do anything to me. I have known I am gay since before I meet Harry. I am in love with Neville and I will not let anyone ruin that. Especially you Percy. You are no brother of mine." Said Ron. Percy looked at him hurt and angry. Charlie came up to. "Harry and Draco have done nothing wrong. They love each other and they have inspire all of us. I would be half as lucky to have what they have. So would you Percy. I second Ron's motion. You are no longer my brother.' Said Charlie. "Percy. I was hurt to find out that Harry would never be mine. But I see now that he's happy as I have ever seen him. and I think with all that he has done for the wizarding world and will do. That people like you should ahut your mouths and be grateful that you have never had to stand up to the darklord like him. He puts his life in harms way for us and you are judging him. Go to hell you are no longer my brother either." Said Ginney and harry hugged her tight. "As for Fred and George. They are my son's and a outsider has no say in what goes on in this family." He said turning to the closk and waving his wand. The hand which held Percy's face diappeared. Percy had a look of shock and stood up and ran out the door. Molly was crying but composed herself. Turning to the cloak she waved her wand. Harry, Draco, and Neville were added. "Molly are you ok?" asked Draco. "Yes baby. Come here." She said. Narcissia came over and huuged her to. "The greatest sacrifice a mother wil ever make the sacrifice of one for the many." She said and Molly nodded. Molly composed herself quickly and grabs her bags. "We need to head to Diagon alley. Narcissia, Harry, and Draco wanna come and we can get your things to." She asked. Narcissia looked at Molly. "Molly we have nothing we left Lucius and the money. " She said. Harry hugged Narcissia. "Mom. I have more than enough for us all. My parents left me a huge fortune. I invested well and have a whole lot more. You are my family and I will take care of you.' Said Harry. Narcissia just hugged him. "Thanks for calling me mom." She said. "Well thats what you and Mrs. Weasley are your my moms." He said and both woman hugged him.

Harry and Draco along with Narcissia and Molly walked in Diagon Alley. They came to the outside of the bank and entered. "Hello. I want to go to my vault. As well set up access for Draco Potter and Narcissa Black." Harry said. Draco just looked at Harry. "Potter.." He began but harry put a finger to his lips. "Yes Draco. I want us connected forever before your father can interferr. I have something for you in my vault my love." He said and the goblin got on the paper work. Another goblin took them to their vault and they got off and harry handed them his key. The door opened and Molly was astonished. Harry saw. "Momma Molly. I am allowing you access as well. What is mine is your's."He said. Harry stepped inside. While the other's filled their poutches Harry went over to a corner and on a pedalstol sat a box. He had found it sometime ago. It was his mother's ring and he wanted the person he loved to have it. "Draco. Will you marry me?" Asked Harry. Draco feel to his knee's and kissed Harry. "Yes!" He yelled with tear's. Molly and Narcissia clapped and teared a little. They left the vault and Narcissia fawned over Draco's ring. "It was my mother's love. It is pure gold with a two diamonds and a black pearl in the center. The letter my parents left said it symbolized the trails of love they had over come. I know we have only really known for a couple days but I want you forever Draco. Mine and no one else's ever. No one will step inour way. You are almost 17 and Dumbledore won't stop me from finding happiness. Not even with his daring plans of saving the world." Said Harry. "That love we will do together. We are partner's now. In everything." Said Draco kissing him drawing the attention of the crowd with people pointing. They went on a shopping spree getting everything they would need for school and then they turned to a shop that sold cloths. They entered and it was all exquisite. Narcissia tried on a white gown that went well with her hair and spun and then to her dismay. There stood Lucius. "hello Mr. Malfoy." Said Narcissia. "Malfoy! You are my wife!" He yelled. "No longer. I have filed for devorce and I warn you if you contest my sole custody of Draco i will air all your dirty laundry." She said in a angry tone. "Why you bitch!' He said drawing his wand. Harry was quicker he summoned up a strong freezing charm. Lucius stood frozen. "Now see here. I will not have you harming my mother in law to be." Said Harry. Lucius looked outraged. Draco stepped forward. "That's right father. I am becoming a Potter. I have chosen to be Harry's bride." Said Draco. The charmed was wearing off and Lucius could speak again. "Fine go with him. You all be poor." He said laughing. "Oh no we won't father. I would dare to say Harry's fortune out numbers even your own." Said Draco and they paid for their cloths and left him standing there.

The stopped in at the Hogehead and got them some drinks. He stood and called for quiet. "I have an annoucement to make. You all will hear anyway. I have asked Draco here to marry me and he excepted." Said Harry,. Rosemerta cheered. "Next round on me!" She yelled. She came over and congradulated the happy couple. They drink and went on their way home.

They arrived home and sat down exsausted and Molly went to start dinner. Harry called for everyone to enter the living area. "Guy's meet the future Mr. Draco Potter." He said holding up their intertwined hands. Ron's mouth hit the florr and the twins just smiled. "Glad were not the only ones mate." Said Fred holding up their hand's. Mrs. Weasley was in tears now and they all gave her a hug. They all sat to a scruptous dinner. "So when are you guy's thinking for your wedding?" Asked George. "I was thinking here at Christmas." Said Harry and Draco smiled. "I like it." Said Molly. "We were thinking in a couple of days. We are gonna head abck to our apartment and plan and get things in order." Said Fred and harry nodded. "Next thing of buisness how many grandkids should I count on?" Asked Narcissia making Draco choke oh his juice. "Mom. One thought at a time. We are just talking about getting married. I think we can save that for later when we're not being hunted by Voldemort." Said Draco. Harry was proud of his man and hugged him tight while others cringed. They finished and went to pack their things and got everything put away. Harry and Drago hurried to be so they could hold one another and keep warm.

In the morning Draco woke first and just studied Harry's body. How lucky I am he thought while rubbing Harry's body. He soon felt Harry's morning woody against his leg and smiled. He retreated under the cover's and teased the head of his cock for a minute then taking it into his mouth and throat. He hummed making it vibrate in his throat which woke Harry up. "Fuck Draco. You feel so good around my cock." He said and sighed. Draco kept some nice speed and soon had harry on the verge. "Draco I'm cumming." He said and cummed dpwn Draco's throat. "Your turn. "Harry said and laid Draco on his back and took his cock into his throat. Draco was moaning like he this was his first time. "Harry you fells good with your lips around me." Said Draco.Draco used his hips to meet Harry's downward angel and fucked his face. Harry loved this and he was starting to get hard again. Draco saw and thought to himself. "Harry don't make me cum. I want you to cum in me.' Said Draco and Harry stopped and looked his love in the eye's. "Draco are you sure?" He asked. Draco nodded and summoned a bottle of lotion. He stayed on his back and handed the lotion to Harry who thought for a moment and decided he had a much better way to lube up his love. Harry spread Draco's cheeks and licked his hole. This sent a shiver up Draco's spine and Harry noticed and smiled. He slowly stuck his tongue in his loves ass and ate him out. "Fuck Harry that tongue of god that tongue." Said Draco trying not to squirm. In no time Draco was wet and Harry reluctantly took his tongue out of his ass. "Draco I could eat that ass all day." Harry said kissing him. He positioned himself and started pushing the head of his cock in then stopping to give Draco time to adjust. Draco soon got used to it and starte drawing Harry closer and Harry help put more of his cock in him. Soon they were completely commected. "Harry you are so big. I love this you were mwade for me." Said Draco. Harry felt his heart swell and began to slowly make love to Draco and Draco was in heaven. "Draco I will always fit no you no one else could or fit me." Said Harry. "You want me to as well?" Asked Draco moaning. "Soon but right now were about to exsplode." Said Harry and as he said it they did. "Harry I will do it if you want to. I have to admit I have been curious to." Said Draco smiling. They got up and dressed and Draco wore his new school robes with the Gryffindor lion. He walked with pride holding Harry's hand.

They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 and ran through the barrier. Harry went through with Draco and had his wand ready cause he knew someone would make trouble. And the did. "Hey Malfoy what are you doing?" Yelled Goyle. "I'm going on the train to sit with my new friends. My real friends who actually care for me. So back off you baphoons." Said Draco. They didn't like that and they were shocked when they saw the symbole on his shirt. "Your in Slytherin!" Yelled Blaise. "No. I am not. I have been resorted in to Gryffindor. I am sharing with Harry my fiancee." Said Draco holding Harry's hand and kissing him. Pansy looked in raged. "Get your lips off of him!" Yelled Pansy as she waved he wand sending a wave of magic at them but fore they could react Blaise stepped in front of the blast and fell to the groud. Harry disarmed Pansy and Narcissia stepped through the barrier with Molly and saw what happened and they restrained her. "Blaise! You fool why'd you do that?" Asked Draco. Blaise could barely breath. "Draco I swore along time ago in real friendship to protect you. And now that mean's Harry to. Draco I think your brave for what you did." Said Blaise and he was gasping for air but they didn't know what to do. A student who saw what happened ran for ward. "Give him to me!" Yelled the boy and took him from Draco. He waved his wand over him examining him and looked at Pansy. "What spell did you use its sucking the air out of his cells." Said the boy but she was sileint. "Fine we'll do this the hard way Pansy.' He said. He got up and waved his wand over her face and she went to sleep and he placed his hand on her face and then turned to Blaise. "Tempest inflatous." Said the guy and Blaise strted to breath again. "I don't know who you are but thank you. I'm Draco." Said Draco exstending his hand which the boy shock. "I'm Aurora Fae. I'm a transferr to Gryffindor." Aurora said. "Well we are lucky to have you." Said Harry thanking him. Aurora turned. "As for you Pansy I have an Uncle high in the ministry of magic and I can ashore you. You will not get away with this. If you will ladies take her to the ministry and ask for Monston Fae. Tell him what happened and if he has to that there are more than enough witness's." Said Aurora casting a petrifing jynx on Pansy. The two older woman nodded sent their kids off.

They all were crowed but they all got into one compartment with Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Aurora, Blaise, and Hermione. The other's all studied Aurora. He was a good sixe height and was kind of pale. It matched his hair which was a solid white and his eyes that where a crystal blue. "Aurora that was very impressive. How'd you know what spell to use though?" Asked Draco. "I read her mind. I have a natural gift for Legimincy. But I only use it when the time calls for it." Said Aurora and they all nodded. Draco looked to Blaise. 'Blaise are you alright?" Asked Draco patting his friends back. "To tell you the truth yes and no. I love being your friend still but the darklord will kill me Draco. My father made me take..." He began and started to cry. "He made you take the mark.' Said Aurora and they turned to him. "Blaise do you wish to be rid of it?" Asked Aurora. He nodded and Aurora sat beside him and had him show him. It was starting to look like it was burning and Blaise looked in pain. Aurora grabbed him and began to chant. "Out of this body I force you now, Anyway I don't care how, Out of your unwilling host go now, Set him free and remove this mark now!" Yelled Aurora and the mark flashed and then was gone. Aurora looked flushed and was about to fall when Blaise caught him and pulled the unconcious boy to him. "I won't ever let you fall." Said Blaise holding him. They were all amazed at what Aurora had just done. Hermione ran up to the front and informed the driver there was a hurt student and he gave her an emergency portkey. She ran back and thought who is this boy? "Guy's I have an emergency portkey." She said. "I will take him. I owe him that he saved my life twice.' Said Blaise and Draco noticed how he caressed his cheek. "Hermione let him. Blaise don't hold back." Said Draco and Blaise smiled knowingly. He took the portkey and vanished.

Blaise appeared holding the boy and ran through the castle. Proffesor McGonagall saw him and ran along side him. "Mr. Zambini what has happened?" She asked. "Proffesor not now!" He yelled running the stunned Proffesor followed. They entered the Hospital wing and laid him on a bed. "Madam Pomfrey!" Yelled Blaise. The mediwitch ran out of her office and saw the boy. "Oh my lord what happen?!" She asked. "Blaise explain so we know what to do." Said Minerva. "It started at Kingscross. Draco and Harry told us of their engagement and Pansy went crazy and attacked them. I stepped in front of it and took the curse. But Aurora here saved me and sent Pansy to the ministry with Molly and Narcissia. On the train here. I told Draco my father had forced me to take the darkmark and Aurora asked if I wanted it removed and I nodded. He sat beside me and said some spell. The mark was burning and I felt myself being called to the darklord. He stopped it and ripped the mark from me and then he passed out. Please Proffesor save him. I can't let him die please!" Said Blaise holding Aurora's hand and kissing his cheek. "Blaise we will save him. It sounds like he is a great man. We need all those we can get my boy. Now show me where the mark was." She said and Blaise raised his sleeve. "God he did. Not a trace of it left. Pomfrey what can you do?" She asked her. The mediwitch used her wand to examine the boy and had a stunned look on her face the whole time. "I don't have to do anything. It appear's there was damage but it's quickly repairing itself. He is miraculos. His physiology is unlike any wizard I have ever seen in my life. It's like he's enter some sort of stasus and his body is just doing it's natural proccess. What is this boy?" She asked aloud. "I'm a Seroni." He said sitting up and shocking them. "Child you should be laying down. You just went through something that would kill most wizards." Minerva. "I am fine just hungry. Regenerating takes a lot out of a person." He said and Blaise hugged him tight. "Blaise is this asking me out?" Asked aurora with a smile. "You would?" He asked and Aurora kissed him. "Yes. I would." he said and got up and took Blaise's hand. "Ok. Well the train will be here soon. Why don't you go wait in the hall." She said. They nodded and walked out. Minerva just watched them leave and turned to go inform Albus.

They arrived in the hall and sat at a table together. Aurora rested in Blaise's arms. "I can't beleive you said yes you just meet me." He said. "Not really." Said Aurora. "What does that mean?" he asked holding him. "We meet year's ago. We were small and you were the toughest acting toddler. You hit a dog once for nipping me.' Said Aurora. "That was you? I had no idea. Well I'm glad we found each other again." Said Blaise. "I never gave up hope that we would. Because you told me when I had to go that you loved me." Said Aurora. "I still do. You alway's have and alway's be my Aurora.' Said Blaise kissing him as the other student's started fileling in. They saw harry and the other's and ran to join them. "Guy's is it ok if Blaise joins us?" asked Aurora. They looked at him holding his hand and smiled. They sat and some of the Gryffindor's looked confused and there were whispers but they were sileinced when Albus stood. "Everyone another year has dawned. I hope we are as productive in our teaching and learning as alway's. Now undoubtedly you have heard about the commotion on the train. I can ashore you Aurora is ok. Now let me introduce or american transferr student. Aurora Fae." Said Albus and he stood bowing and all his new friends and the teacher's clapped. "I am honored to be joining your school and hope to be great friends with all." He said bowing again. He sat back down and kissed Blaise and the Slytherins looked like they wanted to jump out of their skins. Snape looked at Blaise as well and snarled. Albus smiled and nodded to Aurora who gave him a wink. Dinner got underway and several Gryffindor were studying Draco not sure of what to make of him. "Harry what's Draco doing over here?" Said Finnagin asking first. "He has been resorted into Gryffindor by Dumbledor. Slytherin isn't who he really is. That and he is my husband to be." said Harry making them all drop their forks. "And what about Blaise?" Colin asked. "He is my boyfriend. Hey brought me to the school by port key when he thought I was dying this afternoon. I don't know any of you but I know of the reputation of Gryffindor with Slytherins. I just wanna say Blaise showed great courage and sacrifice for me. He stood up and took a curse for Draco and Harry. One of which almost killed him. I respect this house and it's students greatly but will not stand for Blaise to be picked on. He risked his life for many members of this house this day." Said Aurora and Harry and his other new friends clapped and the rest of Gryffindor stood clapping. They all raised their wands and Neville spoke. "Blaise for loyality and courage worthy of a Gryffindor. We claim you as an honorary Gryffindor!' He said and several cheered drawing the attantion of the teacher's as they magiced together a sign that decreed their news. Minerva went to see what was going on. "What is happening here my students?" She asked. "Proffesor McGonogall we have claimed Blaise as an honorary Gryffindor for valor and courage." Said Ron. "The whole house agreed apon this?" She asked. "Yes ma'am. I told them of how he reacted and how he saved Draco and Harry then tried to save me when he thought I was in danger. They made the deceshion together." Said Aurora looking at the proud Proffesor. "Very well. Ron. Hermione I give you permission to give Mr. Zambini the password to Gryffindor tower." She said walking away leaving them all cheering.

"What has happened Minerva?" Asked Albus. "Well a miracle." She said. "What was it you look like you just saw your child get straight perfect marks." Said Pomona. "In a way I did. I am proud Cause Gryffindor just made the first big step in uniting Hogwarts. They all unanimously just elected that Blaise Zambini is an honorary Gryffindor." Said Minerva. All the teachers were a little shocked and Snape looked a little ticked. "Minerva they indeed have taken the first hard step. You have taught them well." Said Albus. "I did little. Blaise did it. He showed Valor and Courage even in the face of adversity. Saving the life of two of their comrads and trying to save the life of another who he couldn't have known would be just fine. He did this himself. I have to say he has surprised me but I'm glad he did it keeps me on my toes." She said smiling. "So I understand that Draco has been resort to Gryffindor." Said Snape. "Yes and he will be bunking with his soon to be husband." Said Albus. Snape looked shocked. "Who?" He asked and Dumbledore just pointed and Snape saw Draco holding Harry's hand. "No I will not stand for my godson marrying James's son." Said Snape getting up and stomping out the back door. "Looks like we will have to watch him." Said Minerva. "I agree old friend." Said Dumbledore.

They all went walking to their house's. Blaise was about to head out with the Slytherins when Some of the Gryffindor's grabbed him and pulled him along. "Hey you guy's whats going on?" He asked. "Well we made another deceshion that your staying with us." Said Ron. "Where will I sleep?" He asked. "Do you really have to ask?" Said Aurora standing in the portrait hole Blaise smiled As Aurora kissed him. All the Gryffindor's clapped as he entered and patted his back. "I am honored my friends. I know we haven't always been on good terms but I think you for accepting me." Said Blaise and Draco came up to hug him. "If they can forgive me for faking the insufferable git role they can you. Besides we have to admit that we are maybe doing it 20 percent to piss the Slytherins off." Laughed Draco and Blaise laughed to. "So Harry you tied yourself down. Had any fun yet?" Asked Finnigan. harry and Draco just looked at one another and shrugged smiling. "Yep they made it all the way." Said Aurora laughing. They both blushed.

Everything was going well Fred and George laid infront of the fire kissing each other as did Draco and Harry. Ron and Neville were off alone and Aurora and Blaise sat talking to some of the student's. "Aurora how's it living in America?" Asked a secound year. "Oh it's great. Not to different from here. Life styles a little different but for the most part just the same. My Uncle works in the ministry so I was able to come here a couple of months ago and explore and get used to it before school started. I also got a crach course in dueling fighting some death eater's outside the ministry one night.' Said aurora. "Wow what happened?" Asked Hermione. "Oh nothing much I took them down easily they underestimated how much I had been trained in combat. Plus like I said I have a natural gift for Ligmency. So I was able to predict their hit's and moves." Said Aurora making some of the students including Blaise get impressed looks. "Hey you soud really good at fighting the dark arts just like Harry. Do you think you guy's could continue tutoring? Cause I need all the help I can get." Said Finnigan. "Sure Harry what you say?" Asked Aurora. Harry thought about it and it would be good and now he would have help. "Sure mate. So Aurora how in the world did you tear the mark from Blaise?" Asked Harry and the Gryffindor's looked at Blaise. "Yes my friends I had the mark. My father forced me to take it. But Aurora here helped me get rid of it. That's why we were here before you all he passed out after he did and I thought we were losing him. That I was losing him." Said Blaise pulling Aurora close and the Gryffindor's looked at Blaise and pittied him. "What father would commit such an atrosity on his son? Blaise I do not judge you for what he did my friend." Said Colin hugging him. "So Aurora what else can you do besides removing impossible to remove marks?" Asked Draco laughing. "Well I have a gift that is kind of fun. See I am more than a wizard. I am mixed race." He said and Hermione's intrestwas peeked. "So what are you?" Asked Ginny excited making Aurora giggled. "Well I and wizard, Villa, Siren, and some elvn." He said. "That exsplains your white hair and blue eyes. The most puriest of the races are white. But I'm guessing the siren gives you the blue tent." Said Hermione and he nodded. "So what's the gift?" Asked Draco. "I have what is like a off vershion of a sirens song. I can either hypnotize people. Or I can channel thoughts in a particle control way that allows the perticipant more control. Here example can I havesome volunteer's?" Asked aurora and Draco, Harry, Blaise, Hermione,Finnigan stood. "Ok what I will do is sing a favorite song of mine and through it communicate directly into your mind the steps I want you to make." He said and he began. He began to sing More ThanWords and they danced and were all really good. Harry and Draco were beautiful. Draco's new ungreased style made him glow inHarry's arms and Hermione was a hit with Finnigan. Aurora danced with Blaise whothey noticed was dancing the best. They quiet and everyone clapped. "Wow that was awesome." SaidFred. "Yeah it can be awesome. Blaise youwere perfect I barely had to do a thing.' Said aurora and he kissed him knocking Blaise backwards and he grabbed Aurora and they hit the floor. They didn't stop kissing. "Honey if we don't quiet they will be getting a show." Said aurora only mildly trying to quit. "Who say's we'dobject?' Asked George laughing. They got up and Blaise held his love close. "Ready for bed darling?" aurora asked him and Blaise just grabbed his hand and headed towards their room. "Looks like Aurora will be walking bow legged in the morning." Said Draco. "Yeah how do you know?" Asked Fred. "Oh I recongnize the I wamt some look that I have seen Blaise in the showers. He is by no means small." Said Draco and they laughed.

Blaise pulled Aurora into the room and they kissed and Blaise pulled up his shirt over his head and returned to kissing Aurora. He took in his loves sweet scent and he grew hard instantly. He laid Aurora down on the bed and pulled his shirt off and looked him over. He went infor more but aurora stopped him. "Aurora don't you want this?" He asked tearing. "I do. But there is something you should know. I am a Seroni Blaise. That means when this rare blood line occur's that I am no ordinary man. I can bare children Blaise and I am of child baring age amoung my rare kind. If we do this. I just don't want the chance of putting something on you that you are not ready for." Said Aurora and Blaise sat beside him. "So you can bare actual children?" He asked. "Yes. I am male but I have those organs as well. I am sorry if this upset's you.' Said Aurora. "Upset's me this is great." He said and Aurora looked at him. "Aurora if it happen's it happens. I want that with you. I know we haven't known each other long but I want it." He said getting on top of Aurora. He rubbed their bodies together and licked his nipples. He then got up and took off his bottom cloths and aurora looked apon his magnificeint body. He was muscler and had a 11 in cock. Aurora's hole twitched and he went to his love and got on hisknee's and took it in his mouth. He got Blaise in his throat and used his siren gifts to vibrate his cock. Blaise was in heaven and finding it hard not to cum. "Aurora I want to take you please." He said picking Aurora up. He lay the boy on his back and stripped off his bottoms. Aurora lay there a vishion. Blaise's eyes caressed his soft body and thighs coming to a stop at Aurora rosebud. "Aurora you look like your a virgin." He said. "Yes I am my love." He said. Blaise laid on top of him and kissed him letting his tongue over take his mouth. He slowly pushed on Aurora's hole and Aurora pushed out and the head popped right in. he gave it a minute and then pushed in all the way. "Blaise you feel so good in me." Said aurora. "I'm the only one that will be in you. I want children Aurora. And we'll make them. "Blaise said. Aurora lit up and raised his hips to meet Blaise's thrist and Blaise got harder. Aurora moaned and Blaise smiled a big grin. He loved making Aurora feel good so he rammed him a little driving aurora crazy. He took it out and rammed it back in and Aurora moaned loudly. He jack hammered him for a few more minutes and started to feel it. "Aurora I'm cumming." He said and Aurora tightened around them at the same time and Aurora covered his chest as he filled Aurora.

Voldemort stood pacing his lair unhappy with recent developemnts. He stood and looked at his death eater. "You fouls. How could a boy get away from you?" He yelled. "My leige they grouped up on me and erased my memory." Said Lucius. Voldemort got out his wand and used the Cruciotis Curse on him. "I don't care you are a death eater. You should have won." He suddenlt stopped and felt a twing. "This isn't possible!' He yelled. "What is it sir?" Asked Crabb Senior. "A dark mark has been removed from one of my follower's. How only I can remove them?"He yelled. Suddenly a bella stepped forward from the shadow's. "Master I have urgent new's." Said the crazied woman. "What is it my servant?" He asked. "Pansy Parkinson has been arrested for crimes of murder. She apparently tried to kill Potter and Draco. One of your servants stopped her. Blaise Zambini. He took the curse head on nearly dieing. Until a unknown young wizard stepped forward. He restrained her and checked over him and we she wouldn't tell him what spell she used he touched her head and then muttered the counter curse keep Zambini alive. He has apparently alined himself with Potter. It was the Uncle of the young boy who workd in the ministry that has called for the charges." Said Bella standing to await furthur order's. "Well done Bella. It appears it is Blaise who I felt being unmarked. This child must of had something to do with it. I want his Uncles famiy made example of." Said Voldemort. Bella and Goyle Apparented out and the rest looked at their master who was now motionless.

Aurora was at breakfeast and as Draco said boe legged. "Aurora you had fun." Laughed Draco. Harry was going to the Dailey Prophet and looked on the cover. It said Fae house destroyed and family killed. Aurora was going to read his when Harry snatched it out of his hands. "Harry what are you doing?" Asked Aurora. Blaise came in to the Great Hall and sat beside his love. "love what's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know Harry won't let me read my paper." Said Aurora. "Harry what gives?" asked Blaise. Harry had him walk over with the other's and they read the paper. Hermione looked white and she looked up at Aurora with tear's in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked he summoned a paper to him and read the cover. He just screamed when he read the paper catching the attention of all the teacher's and students in the great hall. Minerva and Sprout got up and started over when he let out a ear shattering scream of pain and Blaise just held on to him as they feel to the floor. Minerva made it to them and crotched beside a unconciuss Aurora. "What in heavens name happened Blaise?" She asked and Harry handed her the paper. She gasped in dread and covered her mouth as did Sprout. Minerva summoned a stretcher as Albus ran in. "Proffesor's what has happened? I heard screams." he said. "Sir it's his family. He their dead. Voldemort killed them. He just went ballistic when he read the paper." Said Draco crying. "This is my fault. He know's that Aurora removed my mark." Said Blaise crying beside his love. "Everyone I know it has been a trying ordeal this morning. But you have claases we will look after Mr. Fae." Said Albus. "I won't leave my intented. You will have to drag me away." Said Blaise. Minerva looked at Albus and he nodded. They all three ran him to the hospital wing. "God Proffesor. His whole his Uncle and his Uncles family. Harry we need Molly and My mom." Said Draco. "Mr. Black what are you suggesting?" Asked Albus. "He needs a family structure. I think Remuse should come as well. He can relate to Aurora them both being mixed breed. Molly and my mom can help to heal his psycological wounds and maybe Remuis could be a friend." Said Draco. "He's half breed you say." Said Albus. "Yes sir. He's Villa, Wizard, Siren, and Elvn." Said Hermione. Albus thought about it. "That would be a good start Nr. Black. 50 points to Gryffindor for kinding thinking in a emotional confusion. Now get to class and I will arrage thing's." He said as they walked off.

Draco and Harry sat in their potions class and Snape snared at Harry and wrote on the board. He looked out over his pupil's and felt the air of dispair. While he liked for them to be quiet he only like dispair when he caused it so he slammed down a book getting their attention. Miss Granger. Why are all of you Gryffindor's quiet this morning. Mot that I like your usual mindless chatter but you are annoyingly obedient today." He said. "Sir we are all sorr. It is just one of our fellow Gryffindor's was hospitalized in the hospital wing after hearing some grave new's." She said. "What would be so sad to a Gryffindor that they are actually anything but annoying?" Asked Snape. "Did you hear the Screams this morning sir?" She asked. "Yes I did now get to the point Granger." He said annoyed. "Sir his family were all slaughtered be Death Eater's. He screamed and feel unconcius after reading it in the Prophet." Said Hermione. No one had ever made Snape feel like an ass. But right now he did. "I will return shortly. Take down these notes." He walking out of the room. He ran to the hospital wing and when he got there Molly, Narcissia, Blaise, and Lupin were there. "I just heard. How is the boy." He asked coldly. "He has suffered sever emotional trauma. "His body is fine but that scream he let out said it all I think. I can't blame him seeing as he had to find out through the Prophet." Said Pomfry. "Blaise what are you doing here you have a class in my room." Said Snape. "I don't care. I won't leave his side until he wakes." Said Blaise crying somemore. "So Severus. I see you got the new's." Said Albus walking in. "Yes. Granger told me. The Gryffindor's all of them are like zombie's. They are more obedient then I've ever seen them so I knew something was up." He said. "Well of course their upset. From what I've learned of him so far. Everyone love's him. A student told me he has the power to connect or control other's through song. He put on a little show for the in their dormitory last night. This boy is so exstrardionary. I just hope he makes it through this." Said Minerva. Blaise pulled Aurora's face to his and a single tear feel to his skin. A bright light showed from his forhead and Aurora awoke then burst out crying in Blaise's arms. "Aurora. I'm Molly Weasley. I'm Ron's momma. Come here honey." She said hugging him tight and Narcissia brought him some tea. "I will make sure who ever did this will root in prison for this. Blaise hold me please.' He said and Blaise held him tight patting his hair. "Aurora. I'm Remius. I will help any way I cam my boy. Just hange in there Harry and his friends will help you if you let them Just be open to them." Said Remuis. "Harry talks about you alot. You and Sirius. I feel like I know you. I just dread the funeral. The tought of the New's coming to take pictures. I don't think I can handle that Blaise." He said and cried a little. "Albus. I know this is unusal but the friends were great friends of the school. Maybe in Aurora consent's to the idea we could bury them on the grouds so that it is more likely to be private." Said Minerva. "Aurora if you wish we can do that." Said Albus. "Thank you yes. I would like that. I think they would to. How are my friends doing I hope I didn't scare them.' he said. "Oh you did a little. You gave the castle quite a scare. Hogwarts itself has seemed to be worried about you. Snape has told us that the whole of Gryffindor has went into a depression with your hospitalization.' Said Albus. Aurora got up and waved his wand changing into his school robes. "Where do you think you are going. You just under went some deep emotional trauma. You need some rest." Said Pomfry. "If I don't get moving I will break down. I need to get moving please." He said and Albus nooded and he and Blaise headed to potions.

They opened the door and walked through the classroom entrance and the students looked up and their friends were on them. Hermione wouldn't let go of Aurora. "Hermione. I'm ok now. It still hurts but I'll be ok." He said. Harry and Draco hugged him tight and walked him and Blaise over by them. They handed them notes that every one had taken down for them. Snape came in and sat at his desk glancing at aurora working and felt admiration for him. He thought he would have to come up with something for this boy. Class ended and Snape held him back. "Aurora. I am sorry. I know you will hear that a lot but I am. I admire you for being this strong and standing up. I can't publicly endorse you because I have to keep a eye on the Slytherins for Dumbldore. But know you have my respect and admiration. Blaise chose well." He said closing his door and Aurora turned walking away.

Auora lay in the common room and all the Gryffindor's sat in the common room sileintly watching Blaise hold a crying Aurora. The whole house had been invited to attend the funeral wensday. Aurora suddenly sat up and wipped away his tear's. "Who want's to get that first class in?" He asked and people stood up and followed him out to the grouds. He and Harry paired them up and He and Harry went into a deminstration. They conjured up spell after spell in perect matched strength. Minerva came out with Albus. "What is going on?" She asked. "Oh some of us have asked Harry and Aurora to help us out with Defense Against the Dark Art's and stuff their deminstrating." Said Colin. Minerva and Albus watched and clapped when they were done. "Aurora where did you learn to fight so well?" Asked Minerva. "Well Proffesor I was taught some by my Uncle and many other great teacher's. That's one of the reason's my Uncle wanted me to come here. He had heard of how gifted Harry is and knew that Dumbledore was a great master wizard. He thought I could learn something more. And I have. In the short time I've been here I see that family is the most important thing. My blood family maybe gone but I know I've made family in the short time I've been here." Said Aurora tearing a bit. Minerva watched as all of Gryffindor and Blaise gathered around him all of them taking a turn conforting him. after they were done she grabbed him out of the crowd and pulled him close and decided they should get closer and started out to her office. Gryffindor stood and watched them walk away. "Gryffindor's I want to say I am proud of you all. You have reason well to many challenges even so early in this year. You much older students have pathed great examples for the young ones to learn from. I speak of taking a once thought of enemies and welcoming them in your house. Consulling a fellow class mate with understanding instead of crowding him with pity. Gryffindor would of been proud of each of you. I have never seen such wisdom as I have these last year's. I see such a great future for our world when you take your roles in it. I award Gryffindor 200 hundred points for Widom worth of Ravenclaw, Valor worthy of Gryffindor, Exceptance of Hufflpuff, and Conviction equally Slytherin pride." He said and left the cheering student's. Harry ran after him. "Proffesor sir me and the Quititch team were wondering if arrangements had been made for paw barrier's yet sir." Said Harry. "No not as yet. What is you are asking Harry?" Asked Albus. "We would like to carry the coffin's to their final resting places. Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw have offered as well. We just want to show our support for Aurora and let him have no doubts that he has family here." Said Harry. The old man got what looked like a glimmer of a tear and nodded his approval. "I am proud to see the school uniting over this." He said and walked away to make the arrangement's.

Aurora sat across from Minerva and she studdied him. He seemed to be a proper brought up young man oh stature." She noticed his tired looking eyes as well and summoned a tissue to him. "Aurora let it out child these thing's souldn't be kept in." She said in a motherly tone. "I know a part of me wants to cry more but another part is just so angry. I think about what those monster's must of done to them and my souljust burns with fury Proffesor." He said. "My boy out there I am Proffesor I think after the character you have shown you can call me by my proper name Minerva while we're alone. Auroramany people have lost loved ones at his hands. The trick is to mourn your loses and then to do what you can to stop other's from being lost. Its tiring tokeep anger in your heartmy boy. It seeps in and sucks everything away that it can until its the only thing you have left. Draw on the other's love. Let Blaise guide you threw the hurt and pain. You will never forget what they mean to you but don't let be the reason you push your life away." She said and he started crying and she tookhim in her arms. As she pet him she felt a strange aura around him and it seemed to be growing he started to shine bright and she had to shut her eyes. He was lifted up into theair and vanished. Minerva stood sta dumb founded and then got up and ran out of her room yelling for the headmaster.

Faraway in San Francisco

Phoebe for sometime had been having strangepremomition's about a whit haired boy in what looked like emotional agony. She had informed her sister's and they had decided to try a spell to see what it was all about.

They stood at the Book of Shadows looking over the ingredeints for to call a lost witch spell since Phoebe felt the boy wasmagical in nature and thought it was worth a shoot. Piper's son's started lighting candles and throwing ingredeint's in. They got in a circle and started the spell. "Power's pf the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us we call you near, Come to us and settle here." They Chanted and the book startes flipping like crazy and stops on a page that looks new to the book. The prophecy of the lost son. A mother will go back in time to save a soul and change a childs destiny. The child is changed and given to the arms of others to await his day tobe with the three. Two world meet both of magicsame but different. A son rejoins his family true of soul." Read Piper. "What does that mean lost son?" Asked Paige. A bright light flashed in the attice and Aurora floats down from the ceiling unconcious. The girls run over to him and Phoebe gasp. "It's the young man from my vision. What's he wearing?" She asked. "Looks to be a school sheild. Hogwarts." Said Wyatt looking over the boy. They noticed his wand and Phoebepicked it up and triggered a vishion.-Aurora sitting with them at a funeral and people appearing with coffins. Each group had a differentsheild. "I just saw what looked like a funeral. We were attending and he was sitting with us and their were what looked like many student's. Three small groups were carrying coffins and each gruop had a different sheild of arms. The area looked like ireland or something." Said Phoebe. The boy started to sturr and Wyatt held him as he awoke. Aurora opened his eyes and ran into a corner. "Who are what how did I get here?Do you work for theDarklord?" He asked. "Darkwho? No we are witches. We did bring you here though. My sister has been having vishions of you for a while. We were just trying to find out if you were real. We are sorry if we cause you any detress. I'm Piper Hallowell. These are my sister's PhoebeHallowell and Paige Mathew's. My son's Chris and Wyatt Hallowell." She said slowly getting closer and the boy stepped forward but keeping his guard up. "May I have my wand back?" He asked and Phoebe gave it to him. "Are you alright?" Asked Paige. "Surprisingly yes. I don't know about Minerva though. She was holding me while I was crying when your spell took me.' He said.

"We are so sorry. We were just trying to see if you were in need of help that's why I typically get vishions so we can help innoceints who are in danger. What's your name?" Asked Phoebe. "Aurora Fae." Said Aurora. "Beautiful." Said Wyatt smiling. "Thanks but Mr. Hallowell you should know I have a boyfriend." Said Aurora laughing. "He's a luckyman." Said Wyatt. Aurora blushed. "So Aurora in my vishion you looked like you were in pain what's wrong if you don't mind us asking." Said Phoebe. "No its alright. Mylast bit of family wasmurdered a couple nights ago." He said looking at his feet. "To this Darklord person?" She asked. "Yes. Since you are magical I gues there's no harmin telling you. I come fromAmerica origionally. But I recently transferred to a school in Britian. Hogwarts. On themagical exspress platform that takes us there I took out a female student who was in fact a Deatheater. A servant of Voldemort as they like to call him the Darklord. The girl was attempting to kill two boy's. Harry Potter and Draco Black. You see Draco was recently a Malfoy by surname but he and his mother escaped from his Deatheater father. He did not wish to follow in his father's footsteps. He had pretended for the sake of his mother for year's that he wanted to but it was coming close to the day Draco would be forced to wear Voldemort's mark. A mark that connect's him to his servant's and allow's him to summon them at his will by touching his own. I had the girl taken to my Uncle and he put her on trial. Blaise who I had just meet at the time had taken the spell for Harry and Draco. It was soaking the air out of every ceil in his body. I reversed it and he lived. He like the girl was the child of a Deatheater and had to be forced to take the mark. So on the train I pulled all my power and removed it from his skin. In retaliation to dend me a message he had my Uncle,Aunt, and my cousin killed. I found out when my friends wouldn't let me see our news paper the Daily Prophet. I let out a scream that currtled the blood of every being in the castle. It's a good thing I'm only half Siren or else they'd of been dead. I passed out and didn't wake for sometime. Their burring my family at the school grounds so their funeral will be more private." He said. "Wow that's a lot to take in. I am so sorry for your loss. We know the price of being warrior's of good,." Said Piper and aurora didn't doubt her.

"You said your half Siren?" Asked Chris. "Yes as well as Villa a humanoid creature that transforms to a bird like beast when angry. I am elvn as well and wizard. But when the blood lines are combined like this people call my kind Seromi's. We are very often between the regular skin color and an albino." Said Aurora. "Well I guess you should here some about us. We are the Charmed Ones. We are the most powerful know family of witches in exsisteince. I along with casting spells and making potions can Freeze and blow thing's up." Said Piper throwing a pillow up and it froze then she exploded it. "I am Paige and I can orb or teleport if you wanna call it. I can also move objects with my mind. WAND!" She yelled and it went to her hand then she handed it back. " I'm Phoebe. I have Premonitios, can levitate, and have the power of empathy." She said floating above her chair. "I am Chris of course. I can do everything Paige can and also shot lighting from my hands and blow things up." He said shoting lighting at a bug. "I can produce a sheild which makes me imvincible. As well as blow things up and move objects with my mind and lighting." Said Wyatt producing his sheild. "Wow. I have a gift to I can either control someine whenb singing or communicate idea's to them. I also am a natural ligimist." He said. "Ligimist?" Asked Piper. "I can read people's minds but don't worry I haven't read your's. I only keep it somewhat active as early danger detection." Aurora said. He stood up and walked over to their book. "I see you have your own spellbook. Quite old must be passed down in the family." He said and Piper nodded. "I get the strangest sense from this book. I feel like it know's me. I feel as if I'm part of it." He said stroking it's pages. Wyatt and Chris stood beside him and patted his back. A light shined over head. "What was that?" He asked. "I don't know." Said Phoebe. Piper turned the book around and flipped it to the front page and turned it back around. "Here read this with those two." She said. "Hear now the wprds of the witches, The secret's we hid in the night, The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, I call apon the anceint power's, Give us the power we brother's three, We want the power, give us the power." They said together and the book flipped back to the prophecy and Aurora was raised from the ground and voices could be heard muttering the prophecy and he fell into Wyatt's arms. He sat him in a chair and elder orbed in. "Why are you here? Do you know what went on?" Asked Paige and Aurora woke up. "Yes he does and I do to. Aunt Paige." He siad and Paige looked at him funny. "Aunt?" She asked and he nodded. "Piper. You went back to the future and saw that little girl. But when you changed it you changed her destiny. She was recycled and sent to another family. Piper meet Melinda or as he is called now Aurora." Said the elder orbing out. Piper looked at him and was tearing. "Momma." He said and Piper ran and hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said hugging him tight. He got a vishion and Dumbledore apparented in. "Mom I hate to cut this short but my teacher's are coming to look for me." He said.

At Hogwart's

Albus sent the student's out with Sprout and Flintwick so he could try to find Aurora without scaring them. "You say he just disappeared?" He asked Minerva. She nodded. Snape ran in and joined them. "I heard the boy went missing. How is that possible?" Asked Snape concerned. "Snape we will find him." Said Minerva. Dumbledore suddenly felt a call. "I feel someone calling for me lets follow us it's the only lead we have." Said Dumbledore and they popped out.

Back at the Manor

I better be the one to talk. They are extremely suspious in these's times." Said Aurora and they popped in. "Aurora! I'm so glad your ok." Said Minerva hugging him tight and Snape patted his back. "Who are you people and why did you take our pupil?" Asked Dumbledore. Aurora ran in between them. "Sir they had no idea I was in Hogwart's. Phoebe here is a seer of sort's. She had a vishion of me in pain and she thought I was an innoceint that needed saving. So they called for me. That and my friends. I wish you to meet the Charmed one's. They are the most powerfulwitches in centuries. And these are Piper's boy's. My brother's." He said. The three adults looked at him with shock. "Brother's? I thought your familydied?" Sheasked. "My birth family yes. But it seem's I am in essence and soul Piper's son. I was once actually her daughter Melinda. They went back in time tosave the future.Since they did it changed. Then Wyatt became her child and I was recycled and given to another family." Said aurora leaving the Proffesor's stunned. "It's alot I know. I am now a Charmed one as well. It appear's I'm not a wizard but a male witch instead." He said. "This is a most intresting developement." Said Dumbledore sittingon the couch. "I know but here let me show you something. Mother may I?" He asked and Piper nodded and chuckled. "BOOK! Here is their book of shadow's it's been handed down their family for centuries. They protect the innoceint by vanquishing demon's and other being's of evil. I was thinking if we asked them they may help us finally vaquish Voldemort." Said Aurora and Dumbledore thumbed through the book.

"Hey you Aurora. Your family to it's your book to bro." Said Chris. A owl flew in the window and Albus caught the letter it dropped. He read it and looked at Aurora and handed it to Minerva and Snape. Minerva looked on the verge of tear's. "Aurora we have some more sad new's I'm afraid. I sent the student's to Hogsmead to keep them busy so I could find you. I didn't wanna panic them yet. It seem'sBlaise was killed by akilling curse whilegoing to the bathroom." Said Albus. Aurora started to gasp for air and Wyatt and Chris jumped in with their mother to comfort him. "Why. Why him?" askedAurora. "Shh baby. It will be ok. Proffesor. I want to come back with you. To watch over Aurora and if possibleenroll the boy's. I don't wanna leave him alone. Oh my god it's almost time for Leo to be home. He has no idea. Paige you have to go to him and warnhim so he's not caught off guard.' Said Piper. "Daddy where is he" asked Aurora. "Well he's like your teacher's he works at a school for magical children." Said Piper. "Is that so Piper?" asked Albus. "Yes. He took up the job when we destroyed our last extreme power of evil. He used to be and elder.He clippe dhim wings though. But they offered him the position of headmaster at the school because he is so knowledgable about the craft and helping the young one's control their magic." Piper said. "What will we do headmaster? His evil father will probably request for the body." Said Aurora and Albus agreed. A door appeared on the stair's and Leo came running through. He stopped and looked at Aurora. "Daddy." He said and Leo cried and ran to him. "My baby. My baby. How?" He asked Piper who shrugged. "Mr Hallowell. Glad to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape Transfiguration and Potions master." He introduced and Leo shock their hands and hugged Aurora more. "Dad. Aurora has been through a lot. He got his memories from the old time back. But something's have happened." Said Chris. "What? What has happened?" He asked in a scared tone. "Aurora's Uncle, Aunt, and cousin were killed because Aurora but one of Lord Voldemort's follower's away and helped free another who was forced into his servitude.' Said Albus. "The boy I saved was Blaise Zambini. We had just started going out." Said Aurora crying harder into Leo. 'When Aurora disappeared today. I sent all the student's of the upper classes including Blaise and and his closets friends to the village so I didn't have to panice them and could look for him. I just received a letter which said that while in the village. Blaise was attacked with a killing curse.' Said Albus. Leo just looked into Aurora's eyes. Piper looked into his eyes as well as he cried. "My poor boy. You made love didn't you?" She asked. "Yes. He wanted children with me." Said Aurora. "KIds? But you can't without a potion." Said Snape. "I can though. The rare conjoining of my blood lines gives me the ability. Gods! Why?" Asked Aurora and Leo hugged him tight. Albus looked at the boy. "Snape go to the school and bring Harry, Draco, the Weasley children Neville, and Hermione here. Aurora needs them now. I will go get Molly and Narcissia they will wanna be here as well. Minerva you may stay with the boy." He said and popped out.

Hogwarts

"Blaise! How will we tell Aurora?" Asked Hermione crying. Ron held her close. "Where is he anyway?" Asked Neville. Snape came running into Gryffidor tower. "Potter, Granger's, Weasley's, Draco! Come with me. Aurora needs you." He said. "Sir what happened to him?" Asked Harry. "All question's will be anwsered soon enough come with me." He said.

Manor

"I don't know how I'll make it without him Daddy. He was so gentle and caring. I sware. I will kill Voldemort so he can't brake anyone else apart." Said Aurora. Leo pulled him close and stroked his hair. Piper had cooked a big dinner and stood watching Leo hug their son. A demon shimmered in. "Head's up demon!" She yelled. Aurora reacted before they could. "No more!" He yelled. He jumped over the couch and used his new telekinesis to send him into a wall. The demon produced a fire ball and Aurora shot lighting at him destroying him. "Way to go bro." Said Chris hugging him tight followed by Wyatt. "What was that?" Asked Minerva. "Minerva it's ok. I was just embracing my forgotten heritage. I'm not losing this family." He said. "I'm proud of you son." Leo said. Dumbldore poped in with Molly and Narcissia who ran up and hugged Aurora. "I'm so sorry honey. I just heard. How are you taking it?" Asked Molly. "I'll be ok. Blaise would want me to move on and live. I am sad he's gone though. God dammit not again." He said crying and Narcissia held on to him as the kid's appeared. "Aurora!" Yelled Harry running to him and hugging him followed by Draco. "You have heard then? " Asked Draco tearing. Aurora nodded and all of his friends hugged. "Where are we?" Asked Ron. "You are in the home of my family the Hallowell's. It's complicated but. I am their son from another time kinda. I'm not a wizard. I'm actually a male witch." He said. "Wow." Said Neville. "Hey I have dinner ready come eat." Said Piper. Paige and Phoebe had to go home and tell their families so they left leaving Piper to deal with it.

"Mrs. Hallowell exquisit cooking." Said Albus. "Yes mom. It's as good as I remember if that makes any sense." Aurora said making them laugh. "Sir. Like I said before I would like to enroll the boy's. And if you can give me a position at the school. I wanna be near my son and let his brother's get to know him more." Said Piper. "Well the boy's will have to be tested and buy wands and be sorted. What feilds are you most adaquete in?" Asked Albus. "Well I am very adaquete in fighting evil. Me and my sister's are all experts in hand to had as are all of our kids. We train them from very young to defend themselves for when demons attack. I am extremely well practiced in potions. I can make a potion that will make anything it touches exploded. Plus I'm not to shabby with a rym." She said. "Humm. Would you be interested in teaching Defense of the Dark Art's with me. I need help so I can work more with the order in tracking Voldemorts move ment's." He said. "Sure. I can teach them tricks you wouldn't beleive.' Said Piper. Albus concetrated and the sorting hat popped in. "Here you two boy's put on the hat to be sorted." He said. Wyatt put it on and it came to life. "Lot's of knowledge I see. You are powerful Wyatt and you fear it. You have strong loyalties. I say GRYFFINDOR!" And they clapped. Chris put it on and it jumped. "Leader at heart. You lead with your heart and not your head young Christopher. Courage and conviction in great abound, What do they need me for you are clearly GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted again. Albus rolled it up and put it up his sleeve. "Well congrats boy's. We will find you room's. I will arrange for you to be tested." Said Dumbledore. "No need all we need is a book and we can obsorb the knowledge. Or wait Aurora can I tap into your mind and kinda download the info then I can give it to mom and Wyatt." Said Chris and Aurora nodded. Chris stood behind him and entered his mind and absorbed the info. "Done." He said and gave it to Wyatt and his mom.

"That is a handy trick how is it done?" Asked Minerva. "Oh I'm a telepath. I can read a book with my power's at super speed and absorb the knowledge. I have studied the book so much that my telekinesis is basically a table of content's." Said Chris and the teacher's looked impressed. "Wow. I wish I could do that." Said Hermione. "So what you can become a actual know it all?' Teased Ron. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. "Ronald don't make me spank you infront of your boyfriend." Said Molly and Neville laughed. "Aurora how you holding out man?" Asked Draco sitting beside him. "I'll be ok. I know Blaise is in a better place. He was so kind and gentle couldn't be anywhere else. I will miss him though. Hey Whyatt. I hate to ask this but do you think you could stay in my room tonight? I don't wanna be alone.' Said Wyatt pulled him close. "Sure." He said. "Hey what about me?" Asked Chris. "Well Wyatt has the hot's for me. And waking up with awoody in my back will comfort me." LaughedAurora making them all blush. "Dude he's your bro." Said Chris. "Techniqually not. I'm not blood." Said Aurora laughing. "You'll be ok won't ya." Said Draco with a smile. "Yeah. I have learned that I can't duel on the lose's. I mourne him yes but I need to remember there's still work to be done anda life I must live. I loved him yes. But I can't let it push me down.' Said Aurora tearing a little. "Very wise." Said Piper. There were orbs and Blaise was standing there with Grams. "Het baby." She said hugging him. He let go of her hug and went to Blaise. "How is this possible?" Asked Snape. "Magic. He's a spirit. He's still dead. I guess the elder's wanna give them one last good by." Said Piper. Aurora went up to him and Blaise held him. "Are you mad?" He asked. "No. I love you to Aurora. But you do need to move on. We were only together a short time. But Aurora know it meant the world to me my love. I release you to find happiness." Said Blaise. "Blaise be well my love. I will miss you greatly. You made more of a difference then you know.' Aurora said holding him. "I know. Hey you blondy take care of my man. I'll be watching." Said Blaise pointing at Wyatt then kissing Aurora one last time. It last for what seemed like for ever then he was gone with Grams. "Well I guess we better get some sleep. Proffesor. I will take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow if I can stay here for the night." He said. "I don't see why not your 17 able to make deceshions now. Plus after what I've seen I see a grown man who has surpassed his teacher's." Said Albus with a glint of pride. "Wait can I stay Professor?" Asked Hermione. "Yes you may Ms. Granger while the rest of you I know have homework to do. So you will return. Sweet Dreams Aurora." Said Albus as they popped out.

Hermione spent some time studing the book while Wyatt attempted to get to know Aurora better. "Hey." Said Wyatt coming up behind him in the garden. "Hey Wyatt. Thanks for saying I could sleep with you.' Said Aurora. "Well you need support I'm here to give it.' He said. Aurora looked him in the eyes and then walked up to him and wrapped Wyatt's arms around himself. "Aurora are you sure you just lost Blaise." He said. "I'm sure. I've mourned him and he has released me. I just need to be kept well can you do it Wyatt?" asked Aurora. Wyatt turned him around and slowly kissed him. Hermione watched and smiled. "He will be ok." She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's

Harry and the Path Love 3- Charmed School

Aurora woke up withWyatt holding him. He thought back to waking up in Blaise's arm's. He smiled and turned to face Wyatt. Wyatt was his concentration now. He cuddled into his chest and took in his scent. He was masciline musky. He felt Wyatt's morning erection and put his hand in his underwear and grabbed it. Wyatt wokeup and looked at Aurora. "Aurora you don't have to do that. You just lost Blaise." He said. "I know. But my future is with you now and I wanna do this Wyatt." He said jacking him. Wyatt began thrusting in his hand's looking him in the eyes and Aurora kissed him. Wyatt shot all over Aurora and Aurora took his finger and licked it off. Wyatt amiled and pulled him in tighter. "Do we have to get up? Aurora I have to say something." Said Wyatt. "Yes Wyatt." He said looking in Wyatt's eyes. "You are so perfect why'd you pick me?" He asked. "Because your sweet Wyatt. And I wanna get to know you every part of you. If you want I can show you everything about me." Aurora said. Wyatt nodded. He placed his hand's on Wyatt's head. He channelled his thought's to Wyatt. Wyatt began seeing his whole life like it was a movie. Aurora removed his hand's and Wyatt looked at him. "What a life. Can I show you mine?" He asked. Aurora nodded and starting absorbing Wyatt's memories. He cried at a few that he saw. The death of older Chris was so sad. "There we know what the other know's now. Wyatt don't hold back because you think it's to soon after Blaise died. He want's me to move on. This is not because I'm upset and need someone. It's because I want you Wyatt. Some how I feel made for you.' Said Aurora. Wyatt kissed him and they started dueling with their tongues. after a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath. "Aurora. Iike Blaise said if it happen's it happens." Said Wyatt and Aurora kissed him and they got up to get ready to go.

Piper stood at the stove making breakfast while Hermione helped out. "Hermione I thought your ministry didn't allow under underage magic." Said Piper. "Well I had my trace removed so I could do magic outside of school three months ago plus I'm 17 now. In our world your adult age by 17." Said Hermione. "So what's Howarts like. What should we expect?" She asked. "Well I surmise it's much like the school that Leo teaches. Hogwarts in it's own way is essentailly alive. The centuries old enchantment's have given it's own personality. It was founded many ages ago by four founder's. Two wizards and two witches. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The first three were good while Salazr's logic on heritage was flauded. He beleived that only pure bloods should be allowed into Hogwarts. Tensions between Godric and Salazar escalladed and Salazar left. He left behind a chamber which held a Basilisk that tried to kill Harry in our secound year. Relations between the other three house's has alway's been relatively well but Slytherin has isolated itself and most of them support the darklord. Blaise turned towards ourside. Draco was in Slytherin but came into Gryffindor when Harry and I helped them escape Lucius his father. I sware Piper sometimes the loss'e it hurt's. Blaise and Aurora had just started out. They were in love immediately. I hope Wyatt can help his heart especially today he'll need it." Said Hermione. "Hermione. The loss's no matter how many they are fuel on the fire of good. They make us see that life is truely precious and that we need to act. Aurora wasn't meant to be with Blaise. But maybe he was meant to give Blaise something in his last day's that it sounds like he didn't have in all his life. The purity of love and trust. Don't be sad that he left. Be happy he left surround by so many people who truely cared for him. And as we saw last night they never truely leave us. The one's we love. When we hold them here." Said Piper pointing to Hermione's heart. "What's up guy's?" Asked Aurora walking in. "Oh nothing just being given some advice by the best." Said Hermione smiling at Piper. "Well she alway's was." Said Aurora.

After eatting breakfast Paige and Phoebe arrived and they orbed with them to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello Aurora. Sorry to hear about your Uncle great man he was. Can I buy you a round on me?" Asked Tom. "Well sure Tom that would be lovely. How about a quich cider every body?" Asked Aurora and they nodded. "Tom your inn is lovely. Very welcoming." Said Phoebe. "Thank you Ms. coming from a friend of Aurora's that is a blessing. I will get your drink's now." Said Tom. "Wow Aurora people really seem to know you well." Said Paige. "Well it was mostly my Uncle. He was a great man and he hoped one day to see me become the greatest wizard I could. My cousin would follow me around like I was a hero or something. Saying alway's Aurora can I be as good as you and I told him of course you can. But remember great power is a lot of responsibility. To bare it well your heart must be stronger then the power you posses." Said Aurora recalling the found memory. "You definitely take after Grams. She alway's knew what to say." Said Piper patting his back. Wyatt drew him into his arms and Hermione just watched. "I just find it all how you guy's are connected strange. I kind of get it I guess but still confusing." She said. "Well like Prue said when I confronted my past life. We have always been near the book of shadows and it eventually draws us back home. We're all connected to it. It symbolizes our families strength and standing in the magical community. It is in itself basically apart of our family." Said Phoebe. Hermione nodded. Phoebe noticed two people who looked firmilar from earlier that morning. (Phoebe: Aurora can you here me?") (Aurora: Yes.) (Phoebe: Guy's don't look but we have to cloaked people following us. One has long white hair and the other kind of look's like Narcissia.) (Aurora: Malfoy and Lestrange. Phoebe tell Tom to run. Everyone one else on your toes.) Phoebe communicated to Tom and he looked at Aurora who nodded and he left the room. Aurora jumped from his seat and Malfoy and Lestrange were on them. Aurora flang Lestrange into a wall and Piper froze Malfoy. Aurora seperated Bella from her wand. "Bella you scum. Why are you following me? You are taking a gutsy risk. I am angry enough to kill. You and your kind kill my family and Blaise then you come after what's left of my family." He said raising her with his telekinesis. Piper went over to him and held his hand and he calmed. "Your lucky Bella my mother just saved your retched life. Now I want answer's." He said. "Oh what Fae loss your boy toy Blaise. It was a pleasure killing him. He screamed so loudly when I tortured him. He kept screaming Aurora goodbye." she laughed. Wyaat wen t to her and grabbed her by the throat. "Yopu will not say such thing's to him. Tell us what we want to know now or have it stripped from your puny mind. I won't be gentle." Said Wyatt. "What you you muggle." Laughed Bella. "Muggle ha. Muggle this. For those who want the truth revealed, Open hearts and secrets unseal, From now until it's now again, From now the memory end, For you now in my hand, Truth will be heard from only your mouth." Chanted Wyatt and Bella looked like she had been zombified. Wyatt sat her down and aurora bound her. "What is the darklord planning?" He asked. "He want your power to add to his own. So he may beat Potter amd rule the world." Said Bella. "Well that I surmised. Where is he?" Asked Aurora. She started to talk but gasp instead. "What's wrong?" Asked Chris. "She's under a charm. He must be his own secret keeper only he can tell us where he is." Said Aurora. Malfoy unfroze and Hermione hit hit with a petrifieing curse and he fell. "That should hold him until the ministry get's here. Let's go shopping I will have Tom call the ministry." Said Hermione running to tell Tom.

They walked out in the alley and the girl's were amazed. The first stop was Ollivander's. They entered and Ollivander smiled. "Hello Aurora my boy. I am sorry to hear about your family." Said Ollivander shaking his hand. "Thank you sir. I am here to get wand's for Piper and her two boy's. Piper's gonna be taking Dumbledore place as DA teacher. And Wyatt and Chris are transferrs. They need wands though." Said Aurora. "Aurora I recongnize also that your magical core has changed you will need one as well this one will soon not work for you." Said Ollivander looking him over. "Ok then." He said walking to the rows of wands andgrabbing a few boxes. "Chris you go first and don't worry about picking the right one. The wand will chose you." Said Aurora."Chose him?" Asked Paige. "Yes Mrs. Hallowell. The wand chose's the witch or wizard. Not the other way around. Each wand has a unique core. No two wands are alike. Chris her. Willow wood. Dragon heart string with lavender." Said Ollivander. He tried it and it didn't work. He went threw 7 then a light glowed over head. "Weepimg willow. Dragon claw and werewolf hair a most curious choice I must say." He turned to Wyatt and Wyatt ended up with a Hollow wood with Dragon scale and vampire fang. "Aurora if this cycle continues as I suspect it will I will be blown away." He said. Aurora looked at the pile and felt one pulsating. He picked it up and the three wands glowed as one. "I thought this would happen. I am correct in assuming you are charmed?" asked Ollivander. "How did you know?" Aske Piper. "Piper I remember every wand I have ever made. These three wands while not completely the same have one common component. Hair of Melinda Warren." He said. "What how?" Asked Chris. "One of my ancestor's knew her. She suspected our path's would cross one day and that you would need these." He said. Piper got her's fairy wing's and dragon blood. They left the store and walked to get the boy's and Piper robes.

Wyatt and Chris were getting fitted when Aurora spotted a white outfir that looked beautiful. Piper saw him looking at it and she walked up behind him. "Why don't you try it on?" She asked. "Oh what's the us?" He said. "Do it." Piper said pushing the robes into his arms. He went in to a changing room and put it on. He walked out and Chris and Wyatt did a double take. He wore a long slender white robe that showed off his figure and acsented his complection well. "Angel." Was all that Chris could say. Wyatt nodded. "How do I look?" He asked. "Wonderful. Wow." Said Wyatt. Piper and the sister's nodded and Aurora went and changed. Piper made him buy the robe and they went to get school books and stuff. After that they headed toward's the school for the funeral.

Aurora sat at the front of the funeral and Dumbledore stood at the pedalstool and he looked around and some of his friends were not there. He wondered where they were. "Hello friend's family. We are gathered here today to nourne the loss of three great people. Who were magic in more than their skill with magic. They each touched our lives in their own way and left something apon it. Aurora's uncle was strong in character. I remember he always did the right thing. His aunt helped those who couldn't help themselves. She hit a young boy once tried to steal candy from a first year. And their son so young and still so pure. Have not died in our hearts and they will live on. In our hearts and they will help to guide us in the troubled times ahead." Said Dumbledore stepping down. Aurora walked up and stood looking out over the crowd that followed his eyes. He looked at his rediscovered family who sat there before him channelling him strength and he stood not in only mourning but pride. "I stand here a testament to what my aunt and uncle stood for. Hope and love that can stand against the strongest evil. Evil didn't take them because it can't take the love that they gave me or any of you. As long as that is held on to they can take their body's. But there soul's alway's stay with us. I have cried and anguished over this day. But now I will stand proud as my little cousin saw mw. He saw me as the ultimate strength ans wanted to follow my exanples. So I will leave them for him to follow in his after life and his next earthly one by making sure what they died for survives and flourishes. To you my family I say not a goodbye but a promise to wait until I hold you again in these arms." He said wipping away a couple of tear's. Dumbledore walked up again and stopped him fromwalking away and pointed toward's the top of the hill. There were Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and even some of the Slytherin team carrying his familiescoffin's. They walked forward and stood before him. "Aurora we carry your family for their final rest. As you have carried us through with their lesson's in love and hope. Know we to bury family this day as you are our brother and friend." Said Harry. They lifted the coffins with their brooms and ropes and lowered them into the graves and then flew up in a beautiful figuration and then Harry and Draco came down and huuged him. "Thank you." Said Aurora taking them bothin his arms.

Everyone gave Aurora their condulions's at the wedding and Aurora informed Dumbledore Bella and Lucius should be in ministry clutches by now. "So how you holding up mate?"Asked Harry. "I'm well. Wyatt has been really helpful. He is pateint and kind. He hesitant to ask me to do anything and I know he wants to moveonly when I'm comfortable." Said Aurora watching Wyatt watch him from afar. "Sounds like Blaise left you in good hands. So your well mom I guess is teaching here?' Asked Draco. "Yeah DA. She is one of the best." Said Aurora. Fred and George walked over and held hands.The minister seemed to be looking at them sickly. Aurora walked over behind him and heard his talking. "I sware how can Arthur condone that. I will have to talk with him." Said Fudge. Aurora cleared his throat and Fudge jumped. "Oh hello Aurora. How are you holding out?" He asked. "Fine Mr. Fudge. I notived you watching the Weasley twins." Said Aurora coldly. "Yes their making quite a spectical outta themselves." He said. "Well I am friends with them." He said. Fudge looked stunned. "I will be withdrawing all payments of charity to the ministry that my Uncle started and directing it to Hogwarts. Where our kind are excepted. And Fudge. I will be giving Arthur and his family a monthly sallury so no worries." He said leaving an enraged Fudge. He walked up to Arthur and Molly. "Arthur amd Molly I'm hiring you as the keeper's of my families grounds and insisting you move in immediately." Said Aurora. "What I already have a job in the ministry." He said. Well I just pissed Fudge off because he was bad mouth to someone about Fred and George. I told him I was with drawing my Uncles charity donations to the Ministry." Said Aurora. Arthur looked at Fudge. "You have a deal." He said. He went over to Fudge. "Hey you filthy idiot I quite." Said Arthur and then he walked over and joined the other's.

The first day of school after the funeral Piper was starting and she was nervous but tried to hide it. All the student's of Gryffindor entered with Slytherine. They sat and Slytherine looked a little to quite today. "Hello class." Said Piper. "Hello." Said each of the Gryffindor's. "I am Mrs. Hallowell. I will be teaching you in Da from now on. I will tell you now I am easy to get along with and we will have fun but if you get on my bad side you will not enjoy my class." She warned. "Oh and what is a twit like you going to do about it?" Asked Crabbe. "How about 75 points from Slytherine as a starter want to keep trying me?" She asked looking at the angry Slytherine. "Mrs. Hallowell maybe a demenstration would solidifie their opimon of your level more." Said Aurora politely. "Very good. 25 to Gryffindor and come up here let's show them." She said.They got in battle stance and Piper cast first. "Stupify!" Aurora doged it and rolled casting a a freezing charm that Piper deflected. "How about wandless now?" Suggested Aurora. She nodded and they put away their wand's. He jumped and conjured lighting and she cast a wandless protego. She reducted a chair at him and Aurora sent it away. "Ok that good enough?" She asked. All the students nodded and ran to their seats and she thanked Aurora. "So today we will be studying defensive spells. First a reveiw of the Patronus charm. Any volunteer's?" She asked. Aurora, Draco, Harry, Wyatt, Chris, and Hermione stepped forward. "Ok who can tell me how you conjure a Patronus?" Asked Piper and Hermione raised her hand. "To conjure a corperral Patronus one must think of a happy thought powerful enough and concentrate apon the thought.' Said Hermione. "Very good 20 points to Gryffindor. Now begin." She instructed. "Exspecto Patronium!" They all yelled calling out perfect patronous's. Hermione had a jackrabbit, Chris had a lard griffin, Wyatt had unicorn, Harry had his stage, Draco a beautiful doe that stood by the stage, and Aurora had a large wolf with wings. "Wow Aurora that wolf is beautiful. It's like an angel." Said Draco. "Well your doe is impressive to Draco and of course always standing by her man." Said Aurora making Draco blush. "Well done everyone. 10 points each." Said Piper. "Hey that's favortisum." Said Goyle. "I asked who all wanted to volunteer you didn't. So don't blame me but your lack of drive Mr. Goyle. And I would watch your tongue you could end up losing your house more points." Said Piper. Goyle gushed with anger and looked at Wyatt going to take his seat. Aurora felt something wrong and looked to see Goyle pointing his wand at Wyatt and drew his. "Exspelliamus!" Sending it away and getting Piper's attention. "Aurora what happened?" She asked. "After you repremanded him I saw him draw his wand and point it at Wyatt making some movements with it." Aurora said. He used his telekinesis to bring the wand to him. He used his magic to examine it. "He was attempting a curse." Said Aurora. "Goyle I will keep hold of your wand. Go to the headmaster I will be along shortly." She said. She dismissed class and had Aurora stay behind and they went to Dumbledore together.

They stood outside the gargoyle and Piper was frustrated that she didn't know the password. "Mom it's alway's some sort of muggle candy. Here M&M'S!" He yelled and it jumped to the side and Piper riffled his hair. Piper grabbed Goyle and pulled him with them. "Mrs. Hallowell. and Mr's. Fae and Goyle. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked. "Aurora you witnessed it." Said Piper. Aurora stepped forward. "Mr. Goyle accused Proffesor Hallowell of favoritisum because Gryffindor was doing well in her class today. She Crabbe had lost Slytherine 75 point's for back talking and Goyle here said she favored us more after we finished volunteering for a patronus demenstration that she had called for volunteer's for not one Slytherine volunteered. So I, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Wyatt, and Chris were picked. We did a perfect summons. So we earned point's. After the Professor explained to him that no one of them volunteered I witness him pointing his wand at Wyatt Hallowell making some peculair wand movement's and sent his wand from his hand. I examined the wand he was attempting to curse Wyatt sir." Said Aurora. "Here's his wand." Said Piper. Dumbledore examined the wand and got a grave look. "Mr. Goyle was attempting a nightmare curse. Mr. Goyle you will pack your thing's you are exspelled forth with from Hogwart's. Your spell could have cause Wyatt grave problems and those around him. Now go and I will summon your father." Said Albus. Goyle turned around and left but then going back for his wand but Dumbledore snatched it. "I think it best I keep this until your father get's here." He said. Goyle marched out and they were left alone. "Mr. Fae while I admire your sense of duty this can cause us problems." He said. "Oh but Professor don't you want to hear our brilliant plan?" Asked Aurora smiling. "Ellaborate Aurora." He said intreged. "Since we can't get Voldemort we can at least get his follower's and maybe him in the proccess. You see Goyle is well beyond the age to bare the mark. We just need to enrage him abit. Luckily Crabbe gave us perfect bait. See if I infect his wand with this tracer spell we concocted we can trace his where abouts and any other person wearing the dark mark. You see the tracer spell is like a virus. The magic of the wand holder is tainted by the evil energy of the mark so we created a virus to seek out and attach itself to the infection. By doing this we can track the and their movements. And if Goyle takes his wand home he will be near his father who we know is a death eater from Draco. They could even lead us to Voldmort." Said Aurora. "Ingenious. What's the spell?" He asked. "Here let us see his wand." Said Aurora taking it. "Wand of dark, Barrior of no heart, We infect you now with this spell, seep from master to other's alike and follow them even to hell." They read. The wand levitated and glowed and then it fell to the floor and Aurora picked it up. "Here you go sir. The trace can be tracked by a simple direction spell." Said Aurora.

Knew's of Goyles expelltion spread and Slytherine was enraged. Dinner that night was a sileint affair for Slytherine except for the few that had spread out to sit with the other house's. Wyatt and Aurora sat together and smooched and on one another. You could see hickies all over his neck and Aurora couldn't hide them. "Aurora boy how mant hickies do you got?" Asked Ron. "To many and in many places." Said Aurora smiling. Draco just shock his head. "Wyatt is a horny bastard ha Aurora?" Asked Chris. "Yes Chris and something tell's me you are as well." Said Aurora. Chris spit out his food and everyone laughed. "So Aurora how is Wyatt in bed?" Asked Hermione. Aurora looked at Wyatt who had a look of amusement in his eyes. "All you have to know to tell is look at how many hickies are in sight. And also Wyatt show then your chest." Said Aurora. He had scratch marks on his chest and several of them dropped their forks. "Damn." Said Draco. Ron agreed and Hermione just giggled. "Wyatt you must be good those are deep." Said Neville and Aurora nodded. Wyatt justlaughed and they headed off to bed.

In Transfiguration Aurora sat with Wyatt and worked on transforming wood to metal. They were both doing very well and got points. Minerva was glad Aurora was moving on and trying to be happy and it showed in his work. There was an alarm and Minerva ran out with Wyatt, Chris, Aurora, and the other's on her tail. They stopped at the gate and Aurora levitated and saw a group of deatheater's trying to enter. "We have a whole crowd here guy's." He said. Piper and the other teacher's came running out. Minerva updated them on the situation. "He is growing impateint it isn't like him." Said Dumbledore. "Unless." Aurora thought and concentrated and sensed a great evil at teh other end of the grounds. "Wyatt, Chris, Harry, Draco at my side their on the side of the grounds as well." He said and they orbed there. Aurora was right they caught Goyle and his father as well as Crabbe senior. "So they send five little student's to handle us? I am ashamed they think so little of us." Said Crabbe Senior. "Oh trust me you'll get a fight!" Said Aurora. He sent Crabbe Senior flaying and Wyatt and Chris took Goyles father while Draco faced Goyle. Wyatt and Chris froze Goyle and Wyatt knocked him out. Crabbe got scared and left along with little Goyle. They levitated him with their wands back to the other's. "How did it go?" asked Dumbledore. "Fine I managed to slip the tracer on Crabbe senior's wand. I let him go figured he could help us in the long run but took Goyle senior so they didn't get to suspious." Said Aurora and Minerva smiled. Harry ran out and had tear's in his eyes. "Harry what's wrong?" Asked Aurora. "Draco one got in and hit him with a curse. He's dieing." He said. "Wyatt go to him I have Harry." Said Aurora. 

Wyatt ran back to the room and student's were picking up friends and a crying Hermione was holding Draco. "Wyatt help." She cried. Wyatt kneeled beside the boy and let his healing power's flow through Draco. Draco opened his eyes and color returned to him as Harry came back. "See Harry he's ok." Said Aurora and Harry ran to Draco. "My love don't ever do that again." Said Harry kissing Draco all over the face. "I'm fine Harry." Said Draco forcing Harry to let go so he could breath.

That night in the dorm everyone laid down with their partner's and looked around the room taking in the love that flowed through it. Harry sat kissing and cuddling with Draco who was loooking quite amerious. Aurora just smiled and held Wyatt. Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with him and pulled him towards their room. Once in their room Harry began stripping Draco and himself slowly. Harry kissed his fiancees body slowly caressing his cock in his hand making Draco feel amazing. Harry grabbed a of lube and began reading himself while he took Draco's cock inhis throat making the beautiful boy almost jump outta his skin. "Draco I'm ready." Harry said making Draco smile as Harry straddled his waist and point Draco's cock straight at the opening of his ass. Harry began his decent and pushed the head into him. He stopped to get used to it and then he slowly pushed the rest in him. Harry began to ride him slowly as Draco moaned and massaged his body. Harry was in heaven and began riding him harder. "Oh you want it harder Harry." Said Draco turning them over. He bagan a deep assualt on Harry's ass and Harry moaned loving it. Draco rammed him hard and you could hear the sound of their flesh hitting the other's. Draco rammed once more and they both cummed and laid one on top of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up feeling the weight of Draco on top of him. He could also feel the boy's morning woody in his arse and smiled. He started flexing his arse muscles and sqeezing Draco's cook and Draco started to moan and wake up. "Well good morning to you to love. I assume your wanting something." He said smiled and harry nodded. Draco started kissing him and took Harry's nipples into his mouth making his lover moan snd claw at his back a bit. "Draco... You fill me so good." Harry moaned. "I always will love. You do that to me." Said Draco beginning his thrust into his lover and fianc'ee. Harry massaged his cock and Draco pinched his nipples and they were rock hard and Harry was moaning loudly. "Draco." He cried. Draco kissed him some more to sileince him and Harry locked his legs around his love. "Harry I love you. I love you so much." Said Draco and he began going at him harder. Harry had his stop for a sec and he had him on his back ridding him hard and fast. Harry leaned down to Draco's face. "My love I do want kids with ou so bad. I don't know if I can wait much longer." Harry said softly to him. Draco held him tight as they cummed. "It will happen love. But first we save the world." Draco said.

Wyatt and Aurora laid listening to Draco and harry. "They really should use siliencing charms it's the weekend." Laughed Aurora. "I don't know thet seem to have givven me idea's." Said Wyatt poking him with his morning erection. "Well I wouldn't wanna dicourage your idea's." Smiled Aurora rolling on his back as Wyatt got on top of him. He kissed Aurora and held his hands over his head and spit on his hand and lubed his cock head. "You ready?" He asked seductively. "Yes." Said Aurora. Wyatt began putting pressure on his hole and aurora pushed out and Wyatt slowly slide his 12 incher in. "I can't beleive you can take all of that." Wyatt sai dkissing his chest while he ajusted. "Well I can." Giggled Aurora and Wyatt began his slow fucking motions. Aurora laid under him playing with his nipples and had his legs wrapped around Wyatt's body. He took one hand and stroked his cook and Wyatt grew hornier watching him and he rammed him hard once and aurora nodded. He began a ravaging assualt on the young man that had him moaning loudly and Wyatt kissed him to keep him quiet. Aurora held himself to Wyatt and he fucked him. Wyatt sat on his knee's bouncing him up and down and Aurora was moaning and they both cummed. "You are so good to me aurora." He said. "Well you are good at what you do." Laughed Wyatt. "Wanna go outside today?" He asked. "Yeah. Hey since the marks healed we can go swimming in the lake and you don't have to wear the shirt." Said Aurora.

Chris walked around thinking about what could he do today when suddenly a gorgeous red head walked in the school and sat by Ron. Chris guessed they were brother's. He felt his heart beat faster and the guy looked at him and he hid his face. At the other end of the table Bill sat looking at Chris and he saw Chris hide his face. "Ron who's that boy?" He asked his brother. "Oh that's Aurora's brother Chris Hallowell he and his brother started coning to Hogwarts so they could be closer to Aurora. Their mother is the new DA teacher. Why you ask?" Asked Ron. "Just that it appear's he's checking me out. He cute to." Said Bill. Ron nodded then turned to his brother. "What since when have you liked guy's?" He asked. "When Fluer's charms started waining on me. She was using them to keep me. Are you surprised?" He asked Ron. "Yeah but hell Chris is hot and he's single." Said Ron. "Yeah but he's a student he can't leave the school." Said Bill. "Show's what you know you should be around more." Said Ron with a smirl. "What do you mean?" Asked Bill. "Promise to get me a firebolt for Christnas and I'll tell." Said Ron. "Ok just tell me." He said smiling. "Well you see he is not a wizard but a male witch. As well as half guardian angel kind of. He, Wyatt, and Aurora can teleport off the gourds dispite the barrier's. They call it orbing I think. They go to their house everynight before bed to check on their family and their moms restraunt and club that she owns. Plus he's 17." Said Ron. Bill was suddenly smiling and looked back at a shy looking Chris. "Thanks bro. I will have engrave you name on the broom in golden letter's." He sai dgetting up and heading toward's Chris and sitting. "Hello." He said. "Hi." Said Chris. "I'm Bill Ron's brother. I am sorry to be so straight forward but I saw you looking my way and was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this evening. I am heading to France and thought you'd like to go with me." Bill said in one breath then gasping for air. Chris laughed and smiled.

"Absolutely. I would love to and to save time give me a exact location and i can orb us there if you want." Said Chris blushing. "Kool. I will come get you tonight at 7:00. I.. was wondering can.. I kiss you?" He asked shyly. Chris leaned forward and kissed him. Chris let Bill part his lips and slip his tongue into his mouth. Piper walked in and smiled the gave a whistle which brought them out of it and Chris blushed seeing his mom walk forward. "Wow hot catch son." She said. "Hey mom. Bill respectively Piper Hallowell DA teacher, Charmed One, my mother, and a holy pain in my arse." Said Chris. "Hey you I gave birth to you and experienced hours of pain I am intitled. So who is this young man who has your heart and tongue son." Laughed Piper and Ron snorted. "Bill Weasley Madam Hallowell. Son od Arthur and Molly Weasley and Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank." He said kissing her hand. "Wow Chris a gentlman. I am impressed Bill. I like a boy with manor's. Your remind me of my husband Leo sort of an old fashion demineer. He's a keeper son good work. I suppose you two are headed out on a date?" She asked. "Yes mom tonight as a matter of fact. Need anything from France?" He asked. "Oh bring me back some bread only the french can make real bread." She said. "Sorry she's a cook by nature. She only took the job for the rest of the year to be closer to Aurora." He said. "I know Ron told me. Aurora is a sweet young man I hear. I haven't got the chance to meet him yet everyone tells me he's part Villa." Said Bill. "Yeah he is as well as elvn, Male witch, and Siren. He is quite stunning he and Wyatt are seeing one another now." Said Chris. "Wow. I would like to meet him but I should be getting to work plus I have a date to prepare for." Said Bill grab a hold of Chris and kiss him once more and then he bowed to Piper and walked past his brother Ron who was aproahing and gave him a hug. "Thanks bro." He whispered again. Ron smiled and aproached and saw Chris still spacing out. "Piper what did Bill do to him?" Laughed Ron. "He took his brain through his mouth I think." Laughed Piper and Chris shock himself out of it. "What even made him ask me i wonder?" Asked Chris. "Well I don't know but he paid a hefty price to learn more about you." Said Ron. "he did what?" Asked Chris. "He saw you looking at him and thought you were really cute and wanted me to give him the low down on you and I blackmailed him into a firebolt. When I got done he said he is going to have mine engraved in it in gold." Said Ron and Chris smiled. "Wow." Was all he said and walked away looking like a school girl. "I think he did Piper." Said Ron and they had onw more laugh.

A bunch of students gathered around Aurora and Wyatt as they cast heating charmes on themselves and dived into the black lake. "Are they crazy they will be killed." Said a Hufflpuff girl. Under the water the boy's swam anround and danced under the water. They could breath because Aurora cast bubble charmes on them as well. Wyatt summoned some light's and they held each other close and felt the current move them. In the distance merpeople were watching the sight as the boy's danced. One went to tell their leader. After a minute the leader came and saw. They watched the white lights swirl around the boy's as they floated in the water. Aurora started to hum and the vibrations were sent out through the water and the merepeople felt them and shock in pleasure. They swam around the boy's and began to sing with Aurora. ( _Here our song and come under the water, Where love is sacred and true, Here it now and come him and you, Song rules the soul and play's through the day unheard, An ebrace sacred and true, Lights shine light on your truth.)_ Wyatt watched them and Aurora left his arms to swim to the leader who he swam in circles with for a minute. Wyatt could see the creature's of the lake coming around even the squid. He looked back at Aurora and the leader floated in front of him. (_You have a most wonderous voice young one. You and your mate may come in anytime you wish and no creature will harm you. I exstend and invitation to you and your mate to be married in our royal way.) _Aurora looked at Wyatt. (Aurora: Wyatt are you ready do you want me forever?) (Wyatt:Yes.) He didn't understand but trusted Aurora. The mereleader motioned for them to follow.

Above water Hagrid saw the student's gather around the black lake and went to investigate. "He young ones'. Wat be thee problem?" He asked. "Aurora and Wyatt went down in the water and now it's acting strange." Said a Gryffindor first year. hagrid looked out over the lake and the boy was right the water was unsettled. He went straight to the headmaster.

Dumbledore sat at the teacher table for luch and Hagrid came running. "Hagrid what is wrong?" He asked. "Arora and Wyett went into the black lake and now it's unsettled like I've never seen it." He told the headmaster. Piper heard it and got up with Minerva and they followed them to the black lake. Dumbledore watched the water it was unsettled. "Albus what can we do?" Asked Minerva. "Just wait. Just wait." He said looking out over the water. Under the water Wyatt and Aurora were being dressed shells and crowns of coral.They had gems in them and they shinned in the light from the surface. The mereleader went up to Wyatt and touched his forhead and suddenly Wyatt felt language of the merepeople flood his mind. (_Young one can you understand me?) He asked. (Yes I can. Wow this is amazing.) Wyatt said. (Wyatt the merepeople wish to marry us in their royal way.) Said Aurora. (I know and I am ready.) He said swimming to Aurora and holding him. (You two are two great beings. Full of love and wonder. We are honored you would be joined in our way.) He told them. (I am curious though you are both males.) He said. (Yes in the wizarding world we beleive in love between two people no matter the sex.) Said Aurora. (Wyatt is lucky Aurora you are a beauty. If he was not marrying you I might be tempted to steal you from the surface world and experience this kind of love.) He told him. (I am flattered. But my heart belongs to one and one alone.) Said Aurora looking to Wyatt. (Then let's begin.) He said and he had them follow him. The stopped in a group of merepeople. The group surrounded them and the leader began. (My peopl this day we extend the honor of our marriage rites to these beings not of our people. A rare honor but given to two worthy. Aurora would you sing for us?) The leader asked and he nodded. He started to sing and they sang with him for a moment and they all stopped to hear his melody. (Beautiful.) Was the crowd reaction. The leader picked up his spear and pointed it at Wyatts heart. (Wyatt will you protect this being beside you now and for eternity?) He asked. (Yes on my soul and life I plegde.) He said. He pointed the spear at Auorora heart. (Aurora do you agrre to the same?) He asked. (I do on my sould and life I pledge.) He said. The crowns on their heads grew and they felt like the water around them was part of them. (YOu are now part of our world. May Poseidon protect you.) Leader said. Wyatt and Aurora held one another and were bowed to by the merepeople. _

They waved goodbye and same for the surface and what looked like achild followed them. It handed them ring's made of crystal. Wyatt and Aurora put it on and they headed home. They noticed they were faster in the water and looked at ther hands and feet which were now webbed. They got to the back and saw the other's waiting for them. Dumbledore looked at their hands and saw the rings and crowns. "Bow to them or the merepeople will be insulted." He told everyone as the merepeople surfaced and came to join the boy's. They bowed and the mereleader summoned Dumbledore over for a talk while Aurora and Wyatt looked at their hands and the webbing sinked into their skin. "Wow." Said Wyatt laughing. Aurora leaned in and kissed him. "Where were you guy's I was worried si..." Piper started to say. Her sight now lingered over the rings. "Sorry mom. The merepeople just showed up when Aurora started to sing in the water. They invited us to be married in their way and we couldn't say no." Said Wyatt and his crown glowed with his ring and it melted to a necklace around his neck. "Wonder what that was?" Asked Wyatt. "That was your royal standing being announced to the rest of the animals and creatures in the area. You to are now mere royality." Said Dumbledore apraoching. "How?" Asked Piper a little peeved that she missed it. "Apparently Aurora and Wyatts connect inpressed something apon them. Said you sange Aurora for them." He said. "Well I was singing but had no idea until they came and joined in. It was beautiful Proffesor. I wish you could of been there Piper. The ceremony was so beautiful and the people gather'd around us and were so welcoming." He said. "well what ever you did the leader say's you and Wyatt can go anywhere in the lake and not be harmed. No creature is to touch you. The black squid he said is even impressed with you." Said Albus. "Don't worry mom we will have another ceremony. Hell we have to make this legal in the mortall world anyway." Said Wyatt. "I'll take care of that tonight." Said Piper hugging them tight.

"So Albus why would the merepeople do this?" Asked Minerva. "I think young Fae and his husband showed the merepeople true fulness of being." Said Dumbledore as they were walking up to the school. "What's that?" Asked Piper. "Are true to their being. They hold their hearts in a very true place unlike most mortals. They are truely connected in heart and soul. And Aurora singing displayed that. I suspect the lake felt it and reacted alerting the residence." He said. "Wow. I wondered why the current felt more carressing." Said Aurora. "What's that Aurora?" Asked Minerva. "Well it was like the lake itself was alive and welcoming us. The water was as natural as land itself." He said. "Wow." Said Piper. they walked into the main hall and Aurora touched the door and stopped. He got a sudden feeling of emotion and shivered. 'Aurora you ok?" Asked Wyatt. "Yes touch the door Wyatt." He told his husband. Wyatt did and he felt it and smiled as he shivered. "What is going on?" asked Piper. "The school it sense's our union it's giving it's blessings. It want's to lead us some where." He told them and they began following the feeling. The met harry and Draco on the way and they came to the outside of what looked like the entrace to a tower. Chris soon came around the bend and stopped where they were. "Did yu guy's feel that to?" He asked and they nodded. The door opened and inside tourches where lite. It the room was three coffins. Aurora look was drawn to one which read Rowena Ravenclaw, Wyatt to Godric Gryffindor, Chris to Helga Hufflpuff. They each looked over the coffins and a jewel single sat in the center of the coffin and the touched them setting the magic loose.

Magic began flowing into the room and the school seemed to pulse and in the center of the room and three figures appeared. Everyone gasped they were Three of the Hogwart's founder's. "Hello finder's of our buriel site. I am Godric Gryffindor and These are Helga Hufflpuff and Rowena Ravenclaw." Said Godric. "If you have found this room then the castle has chosen it's next master's. We laid ourselves to rest here waiting for the day that someone would come and take the school as their own. Three of good. One brave, One Smart, and the other understanding. You may ask us anything we are spelled to give you any thing within our knowledge." Said Rowena. "Ok. What has happened here?" Asked Aurora. "I asume you felt the castle pulse and it drew you all here?" She asked. "Yes. We did. The castle told me congradulations on me and Wyatt's wedding and then drew us here with our frieds." Said Aurora pointing to everyone. "So you are the one of Smart's and him Bravery funny how this worked out." Said Godric. "Why?" Asked Chris. "Well me and Rowena were married." He said. "Wow that is weird.' Said Wyatt. "So you guy's lay here in these coffin's?" Asked Chris. "Yes. We are simply meant to act as sort of liason's to the new owner's of Hogwart's. To give them our knowledge." Said Helga. "Wow we get married by the merepeople and then become owner's of Hogwarts all in one afternoon. Only we could do that." laughed Aurora. "What does he mean?" Asked Godric. "We are the charmed ones. They powerful male witches desended from Melinda Warran. We fight evil everyday and save the world and weird stuff like this usually happens. It began with the merepeople inviting us to undergo a mere ceremony." Said Wyatt. "Wow have I go a lot to tell Bill on our date." Said Chris sit in a chair. "You have a date with Bill Weasely when?" Asked Aurora. "Tonight." He said smiling. "Anyway. You said Melinda Warren. I think I meet her." Said Rowena. "She was burned at the stake. She vowed each one of the warren offspring would colminate in the arrival of three witches. Who would be the strongest in all time. We are the children of the oldest Charmed one Piper and we are the second generation." Said Aurora. "Wow. We have been dead a long time ladies." Godric said and the woman nodded. Chris lifted the lid slowly on the coffin and the body was well preserved. Like Helga had freshly died. "Were you guy's spelled immediately after death?" He asked. "Yes Why?" Asked Rowena. "Well you still have color." He told them and Wyatt and Aurora looked with her. "Your right but what does that mean?" She asked.

"You don't think?" Asked Aurora. "Worth a shot." Said Chris. They took hands Standing occurding to power and placed their hands over the body. "Founder of this school over which you ruled, Here our words and return to your living vessel now, The power of three calls you back, To here and now come to us we ask." They chanted and focused their healing power's. "Mom open up the other two." Said Aurora. She opened them and they moved down the line and said the spell over the three founder's. "Now we wait." Said Chris. After a minute the three bodies gasp and shot out of their laid down position. "Merciful heavens." Said Minerva drawing the newly awaken founder's attention. "What happened?" Asked Godric. "Sir these three were called to the room by the castle. They have some how awakened you from a long sleep. Almost a millenia." Said the Godric double. The founder's all looked confused. "How is this possible we were dead." Said Rowena. "That's what I wanna know." Said Piper. "You guy's can't heal the dead." She said. "No. But they weren't dead at least not all the way. They were still trapped in their bodies by the magic cast to protect and precerve their bodies." Said Aurora. "What shall we do? We didn't plan for this darling." Said Rowena running for Godric. "You can return to your lives. The world needs you. We are at war." Said Wyatt. "With who?" Asked Godric. "I don't know if you'll like this Godric. It's a Dark Wizard. He's the heir of Salazar. He is making a secound campain for the world and to wipe out all the races he see's as unpure." Said Chris. "That old snake. His way's are still alive. How is it he is going on a secound campaigm did no one stop him?" Asked Godric. "I almost did." Said Harry stepping forward. "Godric I would like you to meet Harry Potter. He was just a baby when his mother placed a spell on him that protected him enough that it made the curse rebound and kick voldemort out of his own body. Harry survived with no more then the scar on his head. Since then he has found his Slytherines chamber and killed the best with in. Faced Voldemort face to face many a time. Voldemort was stupid when he attacked Harry." Said Aurora. "Why?" Asked Gogric. "Because when his body was lost he transferred some of his power's to me. Like his ability of parseoltongue. My scar acts as a connection to him he tries to enter my mind but I have found out how to keep him out the same way my mother saved me." Said harry. "How?" asked the curious Rowena. "Love. He can't stand it. if I pity him instead of hating him he has no control over me. I am above him. I have learned to use it as times as a reverse connection and see if he's doing something big." Said Harry. "My boy I am proud to call you a Gryffindor." He said shaking Harry's hand and a bracelot around his arm glowed. "What's that?" Asked Harry.

"My. My. That their means you are a heir of mine." He said. "What? How?" Asked Harry. "Probably from your father's side." Said Godric. "he did pull the sword out of the sorting hat when he killed the bascilisk in his secound year." Said Minerva. "You pulled the sword out of the hat in your secound year. Impressive Harry. Especially for a second year. What were you thinking when you pulled it out?" He aksed. "Nothing but love for my friends and the need to save them and the other muggle-borns in the school. Even at the risk of my life." Said Harry. "You are definitely an heir of mine young one. Do I have any other heir's?" He asked. Harry loked down. "No. His parent's are dead as is his entire family. He is the last Potter. Voldemort did not want him to make it to adult hood so he went and killed them but he didn't know he made his own worst enemy." Said Dumbledore. "Founder's I respectfully introduce you to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And the deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagol. Also my mother Piper hallowell Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher and Charmed One leader of the past generation." Said Wyatt. "Hello all. Can we comtinue this some where else. Being in here reminds me that I was supposed to be dead." Said Rowena. "Yes but we better orb all of us somewhere Voldemort doesn't have reighn." Said Chris. "How about the house?"Asked Piper. Dumbledore nodded. They held on to all of them and Piper stayed with Minerva to keep the school in line.

They orbed in and the founder's looked around. "Wow. much has changed since our time." Said Helga. "Yes. Guy's i know we have done this a thousand times. But maybe we should do a knowledge transferr to update them all." Said Chris and they agreed. "What will you do?" Asked Rowena. "We will transferr to you the knowledge we posses of our time. So you can adjust to life in our time. Stand in the center of us." Said Wyatt. "Elder's of our past, Teacher's of young, The student now has their turn, Now learn all we were taught and all that we know, So you cam grow and know, Drink from our knowledge and grow." They Chanted. They took hands and completed the circle and the triquitra appear's under them and the founder's glow as a line exstends from the minds of the three boy's and is obsorbed by the founder's. The magic brakes and the founder's are standing still. "How are they?" Asked albus. "They are fine it is just taking them a minute to proccess and update." Said Aurora then they awoke. "We have missed so much." Said Godric. "Yes but we will rectifie that. You guy's must be hungry. I will cook us something and we can talk over dinner." Said Aurora and Leo came through the door to magic school. "Whoa. My boy's give your dad a hug!" He yelled. They ran up to Leo and hugged him tight. "My boy's. So who are our guest?" He asked. "Dad. Meet Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflpuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. We may have brought them back from a semiconcious state of death." Said Chris. "What how?" He asked. "The charmed designed to precerve their bodies did it's work to well. Their soul's were still trapped in the body." Said Wyatt. "Wow." Said Leo. "I'm cooking dinner." Said Aurora sneaking away. "Dad Wyatt and Aurora have something to tell you." Said Chris and aurora stopped in his tracks. "What?" Asked their father. "Chris Hallowell I will kill you." Said Aurora. "We're married." Said Wyatt. "What how? And Wyatt wasn't i informed?"Asked their father. "It was last minute dad. We were swimming in the black lake and I was singing under water and me and Wyatt were holding each other. The mereleader invited us to marry in the mereway. We just felt like it was time. That we knew it had to be then. " Said Aurora. Leo suddenly softened. " I forgive you. I hope you twoare happy together." Their father said. "Oh and we are mereroyality. Gotta go cook dinner!" He said running away. "Royality?" Asked Leo. "Yeah aparently. This necklace and ring marks our connection and stature." Said Wyatt. Leo looked them over. "And we grow webbed finger's and feet when we swim in the water and I also noticed we breathed easier to." Said Wyatt. "They bestowed apon you the gifts of their people. You are in complete control of them and you don't have to have the features in the water.' Said Rowena. "Good to know." Laughed Wyatt.

Wyatt walked in and put his arms around Aurora and held him tight as he cooked. "If I'm dreaming don't wake me." Said Wyatt making Aurora smile. " So my husband. Anything in paticular that you'd like?"Asked Aurora. "You on our bed and me in you." Whispered Wyatt in his ear. "Well that will have to wait until tonight. But how about a kiss?" Asked Aurora. Wyatt turned him around and started dueling with his tongue. Rowena walked in and cleared her throat and Wyatt pulled back and fixed his hair. "Hey Rowena. What can I do for you?" Asked Aurora. "Wyatt can I speak with aurora alone?" She asked. Wyatt gave him one last kiss and smacked his arse and left them alone. "So how may I help you hon?" He asked again. "I am sorry to disturbe you and your new husband.' She said. "Well we have all night for that." He said smiling. "he that good?" She asked. "More so." Lughed Aurora. "How'/ Godric?" He asked with raised ebrows. "Very good.' She said. "I miss girlly chats. Just before I died my friend did. He was gay as well. My best friends." She said looking sad. "Honey. I can kind of relate. I used to be a girl but my mother Piper changed her future so I was sent to another coupl as a boy. I just recently found out after my family was killed then my boyfriend before Wyatt." He told her. "I am sorry to hear that." She said. "I got past it. I live for all of us now in a way. To make sure Voldemort doesn't hurt's anyone else." he said. "You are strong and wise. Are you sure your not a Ravenclaw?" She asked with a smile. "I am a Gryffindor. My friend Hermione they say should she should of because she is in our house and best in our year. But they don't see past her book's. She may think about her action's more but in the end she is as brave as any Gryffindor if not more. She could graduate now and more then survive." He told her. "Sounds like a good girl." She said. "Our friend Ron now he is a Gryffindor if I ever saw one. Hot headed with the red hair to match. Like all the weasley's. The twin's of holy lord's. Trickster's those to. They own their own joke shop now and are married to one another. Bill is going on a date with Chris in France tonight. Oh speaking of which. Chris it's 6:00!" Yelled Aurora.

Chris heard Aurora yell. "Fuck gotta run!" He said and ran to his room. Aurora sat in the kitchen talking with Rowena and cooking. "Aurora! I need fashion help!" Yelled Chris and Aurora smiled. "Wanna hell Ro?" Asked Aurora and she nodded. He turned off the stove and orbed them to his room. "Ok bro let's look in your closet." He said. "So what look are going for Chris?" Asked Rowena. "I would think young yet classie and suffisticated beauty. Bill is a older man." Said Aurora. Chris was freaking out. "Calm down man. Here." Said Aurora using his wand and Chris was wearing a black shirt tigh and tight pants and a silver hood. "Nice." Said Rowena. They sat him down and did his hair. which they gave him a emo look with it drapped over the left eye. "I think you need highlights." Said Aurora casting a glamour on his hair. "Now a touch of lipgloss." Said Aurora putting it on. "Chris your so beautiful." Said Rowena. He looked in the mirrior. Thank you Aurora your a life saver I should get to the school." He said hugging them then orbing out. "Aurora. My look is a little dated. And it appear's the charms restored much of my youth. Do you think.." She began. He nodded. "We will make Gryffindor drool." He said and she smiled.

Chris arrived at the school and entered the Gryffindor common room and Bill was waiting talking to Harry. Bill appeared mezmerized. He got up and walked to Chris. "Did you do all this for me?" He asked. "Yeah." Blushed Chris. Bill pulle dhim into a kiss. "I heard about your busy day but lets focus on our night together. Leave buisness here." He said and Chris nodded. "So where we going?" He askd. "Well first we have to make a stop at my house me mom and dad wanna meet my date." He said. "You are try ing to shock them. I see Fred and George aren't the only preankster's in the family." Said Chris smiling. "Where you think they learned it from." He said smiling as they orbed out. "They orbed into the living room of the burrow and Molly sat with Arthur waiting. "Chris what are you doing here?" Asked Arthur. Charlie looked at his younger brother and smiled. "Dad I think that's his date." Said Charlie. "Yes he is." Said Bill. "And a beauty he is." Said Charlie kissing his hand. "Are all our son's gay?" Arthur asked himself. "Yep dad." Said Charlie sitting. "Ok now that that is settled. Chris welcome me boy." Said Arthur. Molly and Arthur gave him a hug. "So where you boy's off to?" Asked Molly. "To Trai Faun. A restraunt in Paris, France." Said Bill. "Wow. Bill going all out I see." Said Molly. "He's worth it." Said Bill looking at Chris who leaned in and kissed his cheek. " So are you." Said Chris. Molly just sunned and told them to be on their way so they orbed out to the restraunt.

Aurora walked Rowena to the turn of the corner and had her stay there. "Godric come this way." Said Aurora. Godric stood at the bottom of the stair's. "Introducing her foundership Rowena." Said Aurora and she turned the corner and Godric caught his breath. She was in a purple shirt and a denium squirt which showed off her legs and she walked and stood before her husband. "How do I look hon?" She asked him. "Beautiful." He said and pulled her into a kiss. "You are so doing me next." Said Helga. "I see the lingo of the age is setting in and I will after dinner." Said Aurora laughing. He walked into the dinning room and dinner was on the table. "Wyatt you did great." He said kissing his husband. "hey your not the only one who got moms cooking talent." he laughed. They sat down to eat and the founder's started eatting and Aurora started the discussion. "So I am thinking we can get you new identities if you wish. I mean no one really know's your true likeness I think." Said Aurora. "No I think I would like to resume our lives and help run Hogwart's." Said Godric. "I as well. I feel the fire to teach again fill me." Said Rowena. Helga nodded. "Well I think Godric you can help our mom in DA and take over next year when she goes next year. Rowenna I am sure Professor Professor Flitwick would love help in his chams class. Helga I know Sprout would want to you to help her. But for now we should keep you a secret. Voldemort will try to kill you. You are key to uniting the world. Hogwarts. If you are united Hogwart's will follow. Only if we are united with in can we hope to defend on the outside." Said Aurora. Rowena took his hand and gave it an aproving squeeze and the bracelot glowed. "You are my heir." She said. "I wonder who mine is?" Thought Helga. "Wait I think I know who. DRACO!" He yelled and Draco was orbed to the room. "aurora what am I doing here?" He asked. "take that woman's hand and think about you lesson's Draco of love and loyality." He told the boy. He did so and Helga's bracelot glowed. "My heir." She said lovingly. "Her heir?" He was confused. "Draco these are three of the founder's. Godric, Rowena, and Helga who you aparantely you are decended from. I am Rowena's and Harry of course who else could be a heir of Godric." Said Aurora. "The founder's but how?" He asked. "They were in a burrial chamber in the school. Their bodies were charmed to be preserved right after died. The charmed kept their soul's in their bodies though. And we heal and freed their soul's with a spell.' Said Aurora. "I think we should bring Harry and the other's here as well." Said Wyatt orbing out.

After a couple of minute's he orbed back in and everyone was with him. "It's true." Said Hermione. She was a little shocked. "Hermione breath." laughed Aurora. "So your the fabulos Hermione that escaped my house." Said Rowena going over and shaking Hermiones hand. Ron was in awestruck of Gryffindor as was Neville. "Godric this is Ron and his boyfriend Neville Longbottom. The twins are my friends the Mr's. Fred and George Weasley respectfully." Said Aurora. They each shock the hands of their new pupils and everyone had a seat. "Not that I didn't want to meet them but why are we here Aurora?" Asked Ron. "Well you all are instrumental in defeating Voldemort. We will need your help. And Albus no interference on this please. I know their just 16 but they will do their part's." Said Aurora. "Why do you guy's need us you have Harry and your the Charmd Ones." Said eville. "Because each one of us brings something to the table. Besides their are old scar's here that each of us needs the help of the other's to heal and we can only do that together. We will keep each other centered." Said Aurora. "Mom won't like this." Said Ron. "Se will have to deal Ron her son is a warrior for good and has been wither she excepts the reality that you have grown up quickly or not. remember Ron you helped defeat Voldemort in your second year by almost sacrificing yourself. We will have to face that fighting a war like this but it is up to us if is to change us for better or worse." Said Aurora. "I am with you Aurora. He a Bella took my parents from me." Said Neville and Ron rubbed his back. "What happened to them?" Asked Godric. "Bella tortured them to the point of insanity." Said Ron hugging Neville. "She killed My Uncle, Aunt, and cousin. Then he killed my old boyfriend Blaise." Said Aurora. "It's time we put a stop to him once and for all." Said George. "Albus how is the trace spell going." Asked Aurora. "Well we have infultrated much of his inner circle." Said Albus. "Trace?" Asked Godric. "yes it's a spell that I attached to the wands of two of his fdollower's. It act's like a virus. It is designed to recongnized the signature of the dark mark. It attaches itself to the magic of the death eater. When he get's in the vicinity of another it spreads and attches to them. It is designed to seek out Voldenort and allow us to track the going ones of his people and identifie them." Said Aurora.

"Ingenius." Said Rowena. "Thanks." Blushed Aurora who received a hug from Wyatt. "So I am thinking we have a public display to welcome back the Founder's. He will call his men to him and they will infect him and we'll find him and I thi know the perct way to dispatch him." Said Aurora. "How?" Asked Harry. "BOOK!" It orbed into his hands and they gather'd around. "This spell. The source vanquishing spell. We just replace the names of the People he killed for the names of the ancestor's. And harry I think I can get what ever of him is in you." Said Aurora. "You mean destroy the connection?" Asked Harry and he nodded. "Are yo sure this will work Aurora?" Asked Albus. "Yes." He said loking at the old man.

Chris and Bill sat in a restraunt having their dinner. "So I was practicing orbing and i landed in the tub." Said chris laughing. "That is so cute." Said Bill. "So what about yourself?" Asked Chris. "Well my family is very big as you know us younger kid's never got much new stuff. We were alway's coming up short with thing's." He told Chris. "Bill incase your wondering money has little meaning to me. I don't care. I just want you..." Said Chris. "Really?" He asked. "Would I be telling you about my embarssing life if that was a no?" He asked. Bill laughed. "I guess not. Chris I don't know what to say. If we hadn't just started tere's something I'd say.' he said looking at Chris with fire in his eyes. "I know. I love you Bill." Said Chris making Bill start to cry. "I love you to." he said. "if they give us any smack about us just starting to date I'll orb them to the red sea." He said laughing. Bill kissed him and Chris pulled him closer. " I guess I better get you home.' he said. "No Hogwart's. Wanna stay with me tonight?" He asked. "yes." Said Bill getting up with him and they walked out.

Outside they walked for a little while and Chris found a bakery and they bought piper's bread. He orbed them to the school. They got into his room and Bill just starred at him. Chris began to pull off his robes. He slowly slid of the shirt and Bill walked over and took a nipple in his mouth. Chris moaned and kissed his neck. Bill slipped out of his robe and let his pant's fall as Chris did the same. They stood looking at one another in boxer's. "Your so beautiful." Said Bill stroking Chris's stomach making his cock swell. Chris kissed him slipping his tongue in his mouth. He slowly slid his hand down his chest and into Bill's boxer's. Bill moaned as Chris stroked his meat. Chris pulled his boxer's down and stayed squating and deboxed Bill. Bill's cock sprange to life and chris took it in his warm hand. Chris leaned forward and stuck his tongue into the slit and Bill moaned and put his head back as chris took all 10 in his throat and mouth. Bill ran his finger's through Chris's hair and fucked his face. "Bill make love to me." Chris said. "He didn't need to be told. he pick Chris up and laid him on the bed. He used his wand and lubed Chris then took his finger's and fingered Chris's tight hole. Chris moan and kissed Bill. "I needd you in me love please. Fill me Billy." Said Chris. Bill couldn't beleive it Chris had given him a pet name. He got inbetween his leg's and kissed Chris and pushed on his hole. His head slipped in. He gave chris a minute then finished pushing in and Chris wrapped his leg's around him. Bill was slow and gentle with Chris. "Billy yes. Yes." he kept moaning. "Chris I love you baby." He said. After ten minutes he began hitting Chris's hole hard and cummed in him. "Billy you filled me so full." He said. Bill pulled out and looked. "I did. It's runing out of you.' he said and put Chris leg's to his chest and started eatting the cum and Chris stroked his cock. Bill began eatting him out and Chris moaned uncontroablly. He cummed and Bill finished cleaning his hole and then ate Chris's sharing some with him. "Wow that was hot." Said Chris and Bill Laughed. He put his arms around Chris and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and Bill woke up and got dressed and walked into the great hall for breakfast. Bill sat with him and saw the other's return and waved. Some of the people looked new. "Hey guy's who are your freinds?" Asked Bill. "you'll find out tonight Bill we're inviting several people tonight foe an imprompt to ceremony." Said Aurora and Chris knew instantly who they were. "Ok. Well babe. I need to go work see your cuteness tonight." Said Bill and they kissed and he got up. "Wait if you want I can orb you." Said Chris. Bill nodded and he took Bill and orbed out. Albus concentrated and spoke. "Tonight there shall be a special ceremony and everyone is required to attend. That is all and were something special." Said Albus and his voice reverberated through out the school. "So I never asked. What happens now with us and Chris since you guy's are back?" Asked Wyatt. "We have thought about that we want you guy's to be founder's as well. We will do a special ceremony offically linking you to the grounds." Said Rowna. "As such your excempt from class today for it." Said Godric. "Ok. Well will we need anything for it?" Asked aurora. "No. Just were something nice and we will supply the rest." Said Helga. "Wow. I'm a heir can't beleive it." Said Draco. "Beleive it. No one better could be Draco. You represent Hogwarts well." Said Ron taking his freinds hand. "So what will the ceremony intale?" Asked Hermione. "It will of course connect them and Hogwart's together. Allowing them access to everything with in the castle. It will also high'n the defense's of the castle since they are so powerful." Said Rowena. "Wow." Said Neville and they all agreed. "Soon Voldemort will be gaone. It's so hard imagion it's so close." Said Harry and Draco held him. "Well it is Harry you don't have to do it alone anymore." Said Aurora and they all nodded.

The group split up and went to pass time until the ceremony at 2:00. Albus was busy with Minerva casting charms and spells on the great hall. The founder's were preparing for the ceremony. Chris came back and they told him the plan and he understood. Aurora headed to the room where they found the founder's and looked around and saw a book it held a serpent on the cover. He flipped through it and it looked like a diary. Suddenly he felot a vision come over him.

# A young boy walked into the room and looked around and Aurora noticed he was a slytherin student. The boy grabbed the same book and a man walked up behind him. "Tom Riddle?" The voice asked. "Yes who are you?" The voice asked. "I'm Salazar." He said. "How your long dead. Your the sire of my line. The evil Slytherin. Hater or muggle-boprns and half-bloods. The man I tried to wipe out from my family. Your here how?" Asked Tom. "Magic of course dear boy. You seem so unpleased to see me." He said. "I am. Your the reason my mother was hated for her love of a muggle. You are the reason I no longer have her with me." Said Tom with anger. "So your a half-breed?" Asked Salazar. "Yes my father was a muggle I hate him but I do not hate them all as you do. I will put a stop to you." Said Tom. "Oh you will ha? Your young man thought so to." Said Salazar throwing a ring at Tom's feet. Tom picked it up and teared. "You monster! You killed him!" Said Tom waving his wand but Salazar waved his fater. Tom was froze. "Yes I did. And now you will help give me a new start young one. You will purge the world of muggle and half-breeds." He said getting closer. "No! My Dan was a half. I will not ever." Said Tom as he aproached. Salazar waved his wand and turned into a vapor and entered his body and Tom glow black and stood. "I told you so." He said putting the book back and leaving the room.#

Aurora dropped the book and ran to the head master's office. "Snorous! Albus! Teacher's! Hallowells! To the headmaster's office!" He yelled. He got to the staute and everyone meet him there as the gargoyle jumped out of the way and they entered. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked Albus. "Tom isn't Voldemort! He is but Salazar control's his body!" Said Aurora. "What? How?" Asked Ron. Aurora explained and Albus seemed destressed at the new's. "I can't beleive I didn't see it." Albus said. "So Salazar still lives." Said Godric. "Poor Tom. To lose your love then to be used like that." Said Rowena. "This just got more complicated. We'll need to seperate Tom from him. But how?" Asked Draco. "Wait mom. How did you get the spirit out that possed you?" Said Chris. "I had to stab myself and she seeped out and Leo healed me then we said a spell." Said Piper. "I don't think that will work. He has so much power. I'll get to work on a dispossession spell. Hopefully if we can all combine our power we'll seperate them." Said Aurora and they nodded. "It's almost time." Said Rowna and they ran to get ready for the ceremony. They meet in the coffin room and Godric, Rowna, and Helga waved their wands and a room revealed it self. "This is the heart of the castle." Said Rowna. They looked around and at the middle of the room and it looked lake a orb floating in the center with lines leading out. "The core is pure magic and emotion. The school is literally alive." Said Rowna. They all were awed. The founder's had them stand in the center around the orb and take their hands. "Ex ages of vetus nos dico vos iam , vita nos coepi ostendo vos iam , Matris ostendo nos vox quod iungo nos iam , Pro illa voluntarius bonus animus ostendo lemma via , Ops vox nos dico ut thy , Iungo nos iam quod paro vestri vox solvo Take quis eram quondam quod restituo is iam , Pro bonus quod spes audite nos!(From ages of old we call you now, The life we started show you now, Mother show us the power and connect us now, For these willing good soul's show them the way, Power to power we call to thy, Connect us now and set your power free, Take what was once and restore it now, For good and hope hear us!)" Spoke the founder's and they all floated up.

The orb split and entered their bodies and they glowed and changed. Aurora grew taller and a staff appear before him and a tiara appeared on his brow. His robe changed to a white skin tight outfit with a cape. Wyatt's hair grew a little longer and straight while his cloths turned into a muscle like shirt and slik pant's that were covered with a robe. A firey phoenix earring hung from his ear and a set of bracelot's appeared on his wrist. Chris glowed and his cloths's turned into a pink vershion of Aurora's. A tiara appeared on him as well and his hair grew shorter. Godric's robe turned to a red and gold one and a crown appeared on his head and his sword appeared. Rowena wore a tight robe with a cape. Helga wore a loose dress and had a crown. They floated down and opened their eye's. "Wow!" Said Harry looking at the boy's. "Aurora your hot!" Said Draco looking over his and Chris's outfits. Piper looked over them and whistled. Wyatt loved his and stood proud. "Touch the conccet and they disappear until we need them." Said Rowena. They reluctantly did and they vanished.

Bill showed up early and watch people fill into the hall. The minister, Daily Prophet, his family, Lucius Malfoy, and some goblin's filed into reserved seat's. Lupin, Madeye, Tonk's, and Kingsley came in and stood outside a doorway. The teacher's stood and all nodded their readiness to Albus. "Welcome all! Tonight we celebrate the return of three of the greatest witches and wizard of all time and their new heir's. They once ruled this school and taught those they found and taught them well.Tonight we restore them to the world and now stand in welcome to the Founder's!" Shouted Albus. Everyone did a double take as they entered. Godric lead the in the room with Wyatt standing at his side. Aurora stood with Rowna and Chris stood with Helga. Bill went white as he looked at his love and Chris smiled at him and waved. camera's flashed as they stood before them. "I welcome back Godric Gryffindor and say welcome to his heir Wyatt Hallowell. To Rowena Ravenclaw and her's Aurora Hallowell. Last but not least Helga Hufflepuff and Chris Hallowell.Welcome all." Said Albus. Lucius ran out of the room and down the hall Bill saw and Bill smiled. The Minister walked up to them. "What is the meaning of this? The founder's are long dead!" He shouted. "You will not address us with such a tone!" Said Godric and the school shock. Fudge stood dumb founded. "We have heard of how you treated the Weasly Twin's. You are not welcomed here!" Said Rowena raising her hand and Fudge disappeared.

"Are you really the Founder's of old?" Asked Rita Skeeter. "Yes we are and these three are our new protoshies to the school. They are now founder's as well." Said Helga and camera's flashed. "Why were they picked?" Asked one reporter. "For their prowless in magic and their capabilities as they stand and still grow. They are now offically graduated and will become teacher's here at the school." Said Godric and the three looked at him stunned as did their freinds. " Aurora will join Trelawney in divination, Chris in Tranfiguration with McGonogall, and Wyatt in Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid." Said Godric. " We also graduate Hermione Granger for exceptional skill, Harry Potter for miraculos casting prowless, Ron Weasl for his strategic skill, Neville Longbottom for unique understanding of human and creature interaction, Weasly twins for their girt in potions and charms, Draco Black for his round earnings and marks." Said Rowena. The great hall cheered. "Now everyone one from the news please leave us as we have things to do and a party to throw." Said Albus and the reporter's left. "Ok when were we graduated?' Asked Aurora as the other freinds came forward. "We decided today and had a look over your records you are all very good so we decided." Said Helga. "What about us what will we do if we're graduated?" Asked Hermione. "You'll stay here with our blessing's." Said Godric with a smile. Molly ran up and hugged Ron and the twins. "My boy's I'm so proud of you three." Said Molly. "Mom we'd like you to meet Godric, Rowena, and Helga." Said Ron introducing them. Molly and Arthur bowed but Rowena picked them up. "You do not bow to us we bow to you. The parent's of Ron and the twins are our family as well. So you do not bow here." She said and Molly smiled. "Godric the weasly's have all been in your house for many year's." Said Wyatt. "I am honored my house has kept up it's picking's." Said Godric bowing. Narcissia walked up and hugged Draco. "Mother I want you to meet our ancestor Helga Hufflepuff. Helga Narcissia Black." Said Draco. Helga took her hand and her bracelot glowed. "You most certainly are my family. Welcome home Narcissia." Said Helga.

Bill walked up and took Chris in his arms and kissed him. "Wow I'm dating a founder." Said Bill. "Hope this doesn't change anything Billy." Said Chris and Bill blushed. "Billy?" Asked Ron. "Yes what of it?" Asked Bill. "Ronicins don't make fun of your brother." Said Neville and Ron blushed and hide his face. "It doesn't baby. Your all the special I need." Said Bill as he kissed him gently.

Voldemort's hideout--

"Master!" Yelled Lucius entering. "What is it?" Asked Volemort. "The founder's their back and the boy and the two children of the defende teacher habve joined them as founder's." Said Lucius. Voldemort sat up. "How is this possible?" He asked himself. "I need to attack soon." He thought.

Hogwarts--

Harry woke in Draco's arms and got up to get dressed. "Hey we aren't students anymore. I say we sleep in and play." Said Draco. "Well you can but I thought I'd help out the guy's in class. Oh and Aurora requested your's so get your bum dressed and I'll give you a blow job at luch if your a good boy." Said Harry laughing and Draco smiled. "I'll hold you to that love." He said and they got dressed and left the room. Ron and Neville were waiting with Hermione. "Guess what you two. Hermione has a someone." Said Ron. "Who!?" Asked the two together. "Luna Lovegood." She said and they dropped their jaw's. "Your a lesbiane?" asked Ron. "yes. We've been dating for two months." Said Hermione. "Wow." Said Neville and they all laughed.

Draco entered Divination and heard aurora speaking with Trelawney. "I hear your a great seer. My Aunt Phoebe is a great seer as well maybe I can introduce you sometime." He said. "Yes that would be quite lovely child. So you are to assist me she asked. "Yes ma'am. I have vision's as well so if you need me for anything I'm at your service madam." He said. "Can you read tea leaves she asked. "Yes. I can also read a ball." He said as Draco entered. "Hey Draco thanks for coming." He told his freind. "I though we could us an extra hand I hear your class is quite popular." Said Aurora. "Yes and do call me Sybill young one's." She said and Aurora nodded. The class started to fill up and they split up. Aurora was helping a girl and he touched her and had a vision. "Your going to have a baby girl." Said Aurora and she smiled and thanked him. "Son your quite accomplished." Said Sybill. "Thank you Sybill." He said. She turned then stopped and turned back to him. "The caputered one is ready to awaken. He calls for his savor to rescue him." Said Sybill then turned bacl around like she had just lost her thought and everyone starred at her. "What?" She asked. "Sybill we must go we have a task to handle. And your the best seer my freind." And they left a smiling Sybill.

Aurora pointed his wand to his throat as he ran. "All founder's and teacher's to the head master's office as once all student's to your hour domitories!" He said. They got to the officed and found everyone there. "What's wrong?" Asked Rowne. "Sybill had a vision. Tom is ready to be freed. It's now or never." Said Aurora and they nodded. "Teacher's mand your post. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and the founder's will do our mission. Protect the school at all cosi." Said Aurora and they nodded and ran out. "PAIGE COME AND BRING PHOEBE!" Piper shouted. "What?" She asked. "We're going on a rescue mission." Said Piper and they nodded. "Do what ever you have to to get through. Hernione you'll lead group B. Ron, Neville, Bill, Phoebe your in that group. The rest of us will face him and draw out Tom and save him you all do what you have to. I hate to say shoot to kill but you may have to. Harry you'll lead with me. Minerva go with group B also." Said Aurora. "How do we find him?" Asked Rowena. "Tom I know you can hear me. Show me where you are." Said Aurora concintrating. He flashed and was standing in the street's of Hogesmade. "He's in Hogesmade." They orbed in.

"So we meet Aurora." He said. "Hello Volemort." Said Aurora. The death eater's took on group B and they took their chance. The founder's started blasting at him and he sheilded against them. "Charmed One's take point!" He yelled and they spread out. Aurora ran up to him and stuck his palm to his chest. "Begin the spell!" He shouted. He began sanging to Voldemort and they all for chanted with Piper starting. "Boy of good trapped with in we call for you now, Exit the body of this demon and claim your soul, Here in this circle we conjure you here and now, Reverse this evil magic and resume his role, So say the charmed so say it be!" Voldemort hollered in agony. He renched in pain and vapor rose and nothing was left but a young boy. The boy looked at Aurora and collapsed. A man appeared a distance away and it was Salazar. He raised his wand but Aurora grabbed the boy and sheilded him. "He's not your's Salazar!" yelled Godric as he fired on him. Salazar disappeared with his follower's and they all relaxed. "Tom your alright now." Said Aurora as he woke. Tom held him tight crying and they picked him up.

Aurora sat at Tom's side and wipped his brow with a cloth as he slept. "How is he?" Asked Wyatt. "As fine as can be expected. I can't imagion his torture." Said Aurora and Wyatt nodded. Tom opened his eyes and sat up. "Who are you all?" He asked. "Tom I'm Aurora Hallowell. I'm a teacher here. I helped save you." He said and Tom hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you." He said holding Aurora. "Tom it's ok. We've weakened him. Next time he's as good as dead. He'll pay fpr what he did toDan." Said Aurora and Tom started crying again. "He killed him. That bastard! I will bleed him dry." Said Tom. "Wyatt leave us love please." Said Aurora and Wyatt nodded. "He's your's? " Asked Tom. "Yep. My husband Wyatt. Hansome and sweet. What was Dan like?" Asked Aurora. "Like that. Big and strong but as sweet as a pup. I can't beleive he did this." Said Tom crying. "He won't get away with it Tom. We have a way to kill him for good. He'll never come back." Said Aurora.

Draco sat with Harry at dinner picking at his food. "Love what's wrong?"Asked Harry. "To think of what Slytherin did to Tom. If it'd of been you Harry I don't think I could live." Said Draco and Harry hugged him. Hermione sat with Luna and kissed her cheek. "I'm so afraid for you Luna." Said Hermione. "I know baby. But you'll do fine we both will." She said. Aurora entered the hall and everyone looked to him he had Tom with him. They walked up to the Gryffindor table and Tom started to pull away from Aurora. "Tom what's wrong?"" He asked. "I can't face Harry. Not after what my knowledge helped do." He said. Harry walked up to him. "Tom I don't blame you. You couldn't of know he was still alive. Or what he would do." Said Harry. "It's just watching him do that to you and your parent's." Said Tom looking away. Harry took his face in his hands and looked him in the eyes then hugged him and they all joined. "We'll do this together. All of us Tom. The descendant's of the founder's and everyone." Said Aurora. They sat back down and ate and Tom looked over at the founder's and back at his new freind's.

Tom sat out underneath the star's watching them go by as he contimplated his time. All the evil that had been done. Aurora watched with Harry and Draco as Tom looked out into space for his answer's. "He's lost. I can't blame him. To be used for so long and to know your love is dead. I wish I could do something for him." Said Draco. "We can Draco by being there for him like you guy's have been for me after my family and Blaise. It's all we can do." Said Aurora. Harry looked on and walked out to him and joined him and they watched him cry. "Their kin in this. Both have been used by him in some way. Go to them Draco I have something I must do." Said Aurora.

Aurora ran to the heart room and stood before the heart. "Hogwart's. Show me how to heal his pain please. Show away if there is one." Said Aurora. The heart glowed and surrounded him as it reverberated through the school and the other's felt it. "The last brother of the hair as red as fire. He will heal his heart. For he is the son of the last love." Said a gentle voice. The light faded and Aurora opened his eyes. "Charlie!" He said and orbed out.

Charlie Weasley sat outside of his tent at his fire watching the dragon's he was assigned. He sudden'y saw floating light's appeared from above. "Charlie." Said Aurora. "Who are yo9u?" Asked Charlie. "I'm Aurora Hallowell. I'm a freind of Ron's and a teacher at the school now. Your needed Charle." Said Aurora. "Why what has happened?" He asked. "Ron is fine but there is something or rather someone else who need's you." Said Aurora. "Who?" He asked. "I better show you instead. Take my hand's and see." He said. Charlie took his hand's. "By the Hallowell line, Show this boy now what was witnessed and what has been, Show him the loss and the gain." Chanted Aurora and Charle gasp as their hand's glowed and he saw the vishion and what has happened since. He looked Aurora in the eyes. "How can I help any of this?" He asked. "You are of Dan's line. I am hoping see you may help Tom. Maybe make him feel human again. For so long he has been used for Salazar's evil he's locked himself away. Afraid and hurt. He lost his love and his life Charlie. Maybe seeing you will show him he has something to live for." Said Aurora. He thought about it and ran to tell his group. He came running back with his bag and took Aurora's hand.

Tom sat in the great hall and Aurora walked in. "Tom. I have someone here to meet you. Meet Charlie." He said and Charlie stepped in. "Dan." Said Tom. "No but close. Charlie and the other Weasley's it turn's out are descended from Dan's line. Meet Charlie Weasley." Said aurora and Charlie stepped forward and dropped his pack and took Tom's hand. Tom closed his eyes and Charlie brushed his face and everyone watched and aurora smiled. "You look so much like him. I'm so confused." Said Tom. "It's simple Tom. He's the reincarnation of Dan. But make no mistake he's a different person to. Maybe you could start over. Make a new life. The one you dreamed just minorly changed." Said Aurora smiling. Charlie pulled him close and hugged him. "Do you want me Tom?" He asked. "Yes. Please yes." Cried Tom. "Aurora thank you." Said Charlie. "Welcome. Tom take him to your room. I think you to have a lot to learn about each other." Saied Aurora and they walked off. "How did you convince Charlie to come?" Asked Ron. "Simple reminded him what he forgot. What he'd been looking for." Said Aurora as he watched them walk away.


End file.
